Forbidden Fruit
by Taters7
Summary: Bella Swan mother Died when Bella was just 2 years old. Now living with a father that beats her and having a crush or maybe even in love with her English teacher Edward Cullen Bella dosnt know what to do, What will her teacher do to help her. All human
1. Writing and Beating

Hi my people please give this story a shot i dont know if its so good if i should continue it so pleae review.

* * *

I watched as he passed the room giving his lesson of the day. Hes messy bronze hair falling in his eyes, his beautiful vibrant green eyes showing knowledge. Mr. Cullen, a new

teacher fresh out of collage, was my English teacher. At the age of 24 hes the youngest teacher at Fork's Hight, and of coarse all the girls in senior year have major crushes on

him, even me, Bella Swan. Mr. Cullen stopped talking and said,

" Now I want all of you to pick a topic for your free style poem or story. Make sure it has at lest five paragraphs and at least five sentences per paragraph. I expect in in by

next Monday." The class mumbled a few words of recognition and the girls batted their eyelashes at him. "OK for the last ten minutes of class you can start your writing or talk quietly amongst your selfs.

Every one turned to the person next to them to talk, only one person started writing. And guess what that person was, me. See I don't really have that many friends. I only

really have Alice, who just so happens to be Mr. Cullen's (aka Edward's) sister, and Angela. And of coarse Jasper and Ben, Alice's and Angela's boyfriends, hang out with me too.

It's not that I'm ugly or mean or anything. I guess I'm average in the looks department. I have long about mid waist brown hair, dark brown eyes, normal curves for a eighteen

year old, about 5'7 and pale skin, but thats about it. And I don't think I mean. Well I guess thats there problem. I was still writing, with 5 minutes left when Mr. Cullen walks up to me. "I'm clad to see someones working hard."

I moved my hair so it hid my blush as much as possible. " Thank you Mr. Cullen, I really just want to get it done." 'Stupid, Bella nows hes going to think you don't like his

assignments'. But surprisingly he laughed at me. 'Great now hes laughing at you'. " I know what you mean, I hated writing 5 paragraph assignments when I was in high school, but hey it helps you in the long run." he said his vibrant eyes were

again shinning with knowledge. "So what are you planning on doing your writing on anyway?"

I was at a lost for that one. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to write about yet. And of coarse he had to ask that question. "Um I um don't really know what I'm writing about yet sir." I finally answered feeling like a complete idiot.

He just smiled. "Do you have any pets, maybe your friends, or your family might be a good topic?"

As soon as he said family my bruises started to hurt again but I just brushed it off not now, or ever wanting to have to deal with them again. "Um I don't really know, those topics seem to...easy."

"I thought you say that, you are a remarkable student Bella, you have real talent." Once again I had to hid my blush. "Thank you sir." "Well you better be going, or you'll be late." I turned around to see that Mr. Cullen and I were alone. Wow times flies when your talking to your crush.

The rest of the day was a blur. Classes and teachers, talking and writing. But still no topic for my assignment for Mr. Cullen's class. I walked to the cafeteria, got my lunch, and went to go sit with Alice and Jasper. ( Angela has a different lunch period.)

" Hi Bella how was your day so far?" asked Alice rapped up in Jasper's arms. "OK I guess so far, you know school." "Ya thats good." She said not really paying attention to me. "So Alice, do you have a topic for your brother's class yet?"

She just sat there nodding, staring at Jasper. "Alice!, ALICE!!" "Huh, oh ya I do." She said finally looking at me. "Its on how Jasper and I met." Oh coarse "Thats great, I don't know what to do mine on yet"

" You'll think of something" She turned back to Jasper, and I swear they were playing footsie under the table.

Lunch was over and the last classes were just like the other ones: A blur. I was getting my stuff ready to leave, when I realized I didn't have my comprehension book. I Must have left it in my hast to get out of Mr. Cullen's class.

Oh well I could get it tomorrow and that way I wouldn't be late to get home. God forbid I do that again. I ran out to my truck, started the engine with a load roar, and started my way home.

When I got home my father was passed out on the coach with a beer in hand. Good he didn't know I was a little late. You see my mother died when I was only two and I've lived with my abusive father ever since. " Your late." My blood ran cold with those two little words.

" Dad I'm sorry, I...I didn't know I was that late, it wont happen again. I promise." " Pff you promise, well your mother promised she would never leave us but she did, promises mean nothing to me and they never will again."

My father used to never be like he was today. He never used to drink or do drugs, and most of all he never used to beat me. He use to actually love me, but that all changed when my mothered died. He really loved her. " Dad please, I'm sorry, please" I started to beg never I good sign.

"Sorry to late, you were to late when she died 16 years ago." He hit me, hard. I Cried out in pain. "This is for being late," He hit me again. "This is for your mother," Again " And these are just because you are a worthless piece," Again " Of," Again "Crap" he hit me again and again as he continued hes rant of how I was vile.

My cries of pain echoed through out the house as my father continued to treat me like a punching bag. My cries were so load that I didn't here the door bell ring. Than load banging on the door

with frantic cries of " Let me in Bella please let me in." followed with more load banging on the door.

My father finally hearing the door, ran, he just ran out the back door to where ever he goes when hes not home.

I fell to the floor, my freshly bruised limbs screaming out in pain.

The person behind the door stopped his banging and finally figured out a way to get the door opened. The last thing I remembered was seeing Edward Cullen, my English teacher, walk in with my comprehension book.

I woke up not knowing where I was. The walls of the room were a light blue, the dresser in the corner a long with the desk, tv cabinet, bedside table and bed were a dark wood color. The comforter on the bed I was laying on was a deep blood red, a long with the rug.

Still not knowing where I was I tired to sit. No use the fresh bruises on my arms and legs hurt to much to do anything.

I heard a noise off farther in the house. In walked Edward Cullen holding a wash cloth and some water in a class.

" Your up how do you feel" He asked with so much caring in his voices you think we were long lost lovers.

" I'm fine I guess just a little sore." I was bluffing I was a lot sore. " you not telling me the truth." He voiced my thoughts " well I guess maybe im a little more sore than I let on, but really not as bad as it usually is Ill be fine in a couple days." Oh Bella wrong choices of words. " Than it usually is! Bella how often does your father beat you?"

* * *

so do you like it please review and tell me what you think please 

Much love

TATERS


	2. Songs bring everything closer

THANKS HERES CH.2 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

MUCH LOVE

TATERS

* * *

I didn't know what to say, do I tell him that my fathers beaten me since I was two or do I lie to him and say it was a one time thing. Either way I figured Charlie would get in trouble no matter what I said. "Um since since I was um..."

"Bella go on its ok please" Hes said this with so much caring that it made my heart melt. "Ever since I was... ever since I was two when my mother died."

The look on his face was scarier than any look his ever given class. "Hes..beaten ...you...ever ...since ...you ...were...two"

He spoke every word slowly as if to contain his temper. He pinched the bridge of his noise and look as if he was counting. "Your staying with me." What did he just say, did my crush, my English teacher, my Edward just ask me to live with him.? "Um what?"

"Your staying with me at my house with me. I cant have you staying there alone without that than that man. Trust me just until you graduate in a couple mouths. You will stay here with me where its safe." Ok wow what do I say to that.

" But Mr. Cullen..,"

"Edward"

"What" oh of coarse babble like an idiot. He smiled a warm caring smile.

"Please outside the school walls my name to you is Edward." OK than. "Ok um Edward," He smiled "I'm legally an adult, I can stay alone for a couple more mou.."

"no, you maybe an adult legally, but really your still a kid, just like everyone else in the world. Bella no one should have to live alone."

Thats it I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. "Thank you, thank you so much Edward, thank you." He smiled a crooked smile "Your welcome, now you need to get a tour of your new house, come on follow me.

We were almost done with the tour when he brought me in one last room.

The room was a little smaller than the one I first saw when I woke up, which I learned was his room. It was a light green color with white furniture.

There was a desk in the corner complete with a newish computer, a dresser on the back wall, a bedside table, and a bed on the left wall. The rug and bedspread where greens and purples, and there were pictures of flowers on the wall in white picture frames. All in all it was a girl room.

" This will be your room, its usually Alice's when shes here but she doesn't sleep over all that often , it should be fine." I wiped away a tear from earlier.

"Its perfect, thank you, But what about my stuff, I don't need much just some clothes and stuff." He walked over to the bed and sat down. HE picked up the phone that was on the bedside table. He sat quietly for awhile, smiling until some one answered.

"Alice, yes hi its your favorite brother" It was quite, the person on the other end must have been talking.

"No its not Emmett, Ya ha ha very funny, No its Edward and I was wondering if you could please stop by your friends house today and get some stuff for me?" More quite "Yes Bella's, she needs her clothes and ...," He turned to me "what else do you need?" I thought for a second. "Just my toiletries, Alice knows where they are."

He turned back to the phone. "Her clothes and her toiletries,...Ya thats all" "Ok thank you Alice see you in awhile. He hung up

"Alice should be here with your stuff soon" I looked at him only first really taking in his appearance. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and faded jeans. Wow Ive never seen a teacher in jeans. Hes bronze hair was messier than ever and his vibrant green eyes sparkled. I must of zoned out because the next than I know Edward was waving his pale hand in front of my face

"Hello Earth to Bella, hello anyone there." I shook my head "Oh ya sorry I just um never seen a teacher in jeans before." He laughed

"Well please don't think as me as a teacher anywhere else other than school please, I want to be your friend and help you Bella not be your teacher and teach you at home." I looked at him, he look like he really cared. Like he really cared about what happened to me, unlike my own father who beat me just because I was in his way.

Well Charlie will never have to deal with that again, because I was staying here, here in a safe home where Charlie cant hurt me.

Edwards pov

Bella looked so broken like she has never really seen a grown man smile, it was heart braking.

I called Alice and told her that Bella was going to need some things. I didn't tell her that she was staying her because for some reason I had the feeling that Alice already kind of new about Bella's problems at home.

Bella and I went downstairs to wait on Alice. "So, do you want to do something until she gets here?" I asked not wanting her to be board here. I saw her look around until her eyes rested on the grand White piano that I had shown her earlier in the tour.

"Could you play?" Her voice was barley a whisper. "Oh coarse, any requests?" She shook her head no.

I sat down and started to play. I played the song that was inspired by Alice, so jumpy and fast yet slow and smooth in other places. I let my hands move over the ivory keys as I let the music consume me

. When done with Alice's song I started Esme's, my mothers song. This song was very smooth and tender. After I had finished all my family songs I let my mind wonder to Bella. Almost automatically my fingers started to move over the keys.

Different notes flowed through the room as I played a lullaby inspired by Bella. Very small and slow, yet mysteries in other places of the song. Soon I was done and I saw Bella was sitting on the couch. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"That was beautiful Edward. I really liked the last one, dose it have a name?" I thought about her question for a second. "Its called Lullaby, it was inspired by you." We both stared at each other. Both in a trances. Than ...DING DONG, Alice was here.

* * *

So How ya like it. I do realise that some of my stories have spelling mistakes i know trust me but i do not have a Beta so all i have to work with is a spell check . 

THank please REVIEW

Much love Taters


	3. Tv Dinners and Mr English

Hy my people just wanted to say that yes I have mistakes in my writing but please understand y'all im from Tennessee and we here out in the south talk different than most people like form the UK also please note that I do not have a current beta I am getting one and she is also so there shouldn't be as many spelling errors as before. And we all know that the writer his or her self id to lazy to spell check there own work so on with my non checked story or at least for now.

Taters

* * *

"Bella why didn't you tell me that your father was abusive?" Alicea had arrived with my clothes. We were now all discussing about my father and my living conditions with Edward. "I don't know Alice , I guess I figured if I told anyone and Charlie found out, that he may have hurt me more than he usually did." Edward and Alice were sitting on Edwards couch. I was sitting opposite them in the chair in Edwards living room. Edward had been vary quite through out the entire discussion so far, and has only talk when asked a direct question. " So Edward how long to you estimate Bella will be staying with you?" asked Alice. He looked up from the spot on the floor he had been looking at. "I don't know Alice, I guess until Charlie is found or until Bella wants to move out. She wont be a bother to me. Well as long as shes as good as she is in class." Ok I had to laugh at that one. Just less than a day ago all I thought of Edward was my teacher I had a crush on. Now, well I would be living with the guy.

Wow scary.

" So its decided, Bella you will stay with Edward until we get this whole 'Charlie mess' taking care of. And you both will be hush hush about this at school, agreed?" We had come to a conclusion: I could live with Edward as long as I need to and Edward and I would try to keep this a secret the best we could at a high school. " Agreed!" Edward and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing. Look at that we're already bounding.

Soon after Alice had to get home, something about having a date with Jasper. " SO, Bella what do you want for dinner? I have stuff in the fridge we could re heat, or I have microwave dinners, or. We could order out if you want to but..," I cut him off " you don't know how to cook do you?" He look down at his shoes. "No, not really no." Wow hes been living off of microwave dinners and take out for God knows how long. " Edward, Edward. Edward you are in for a treat you just so happen to be living with a great cook." Well maybe not a great cook but hay one way to keep Charlie off my back was to cook for him. Mostly fish. " A great cook huh. Well this should be interesting." He said " Well maybe not a great cook but hay I bet its better than Take out every night." I said in my defense. HEHE got you there Eddie "Hay is for horses." he smiled. Great " And the joy of living with an English Teacher begins." I said

"Ok so what do you want to eat tonight Mr. Cullen?" he raised an eyebrow "I was kidding, gosh Edward lighten up a little." He smiled again came over into the kitchen and sat down at his kitchen table. "I don't care Bella, as long as its not another microwave dinner or take out, I'm fine." Ok than, think think what would a twelfth grade English teacher want to eat? " Do you like pasta?" I asked

He shook his head enthusiastically. " Pasta would be wonderful Bella!" Ok pasta, Lets see I'll need noodles, sauce, bread, and some sort of vegetable. I thought to myself. Edward walked over to his fridge where I was. He than started to go through it. He than took out all that I needed. "How did you know I needed all that?" I asked, hadn't I said all that in my head. " I'm not clueless, If watched my Mother cook before." He than walked over to me. "So what do I do first." He said placing his hands on top of the table. "You, YA you do not start. I don't need this all burnt or something." Edward pretended to be let down. "How do you know I would burn it." He faked a couple sniffs. "Well a grown man would has probably only eaten Tv microwave dinners and take out for at least four years, its a pretty good guess that they don't know how to cook southing without burning it." He took his hands off the table and smiled. "Ya," He said "It is a pretty good guess." I smiled back at him "Now go do what men do go watch a football game or something." I said. He walked out of the kitchen laughing.

About an hour later I called Edward to come and eat. "This looks great Bella" He said taking a big mouth full. "Glad you like it" I said. Later when we were done Edward said that was one of the best meals hes had in awhile given his mother and father live in Florida, him living in Forks was pretty hard to see them a lot. "OK Bella you might want to go up stairs and start your homework, dont you a least have English." Ya Mr. English strikes again. " Ya but I still dont know what to write about. I want it to be really good."I said. Edward sat for a minute thinking. Finally he said "Whats Alice doing it on?" he should already know this "One word." Was all I said. Than we both said "Jasper." We laughed "Thats one in love girl." Edward said laughing at his sister. I laughed Too. "Ok well Bella its late and we have school tomorrow we should go hit the sacks." He said I nodded.

We walked up the stairs after cleaning up the kitchen. He lead me to my room. Than he showed me again that it had its own bathroom just not a shower. "If you need to get a shower in the morning my bathroom is in the hallway right beside my room. I should already be out but just knock to be sure." I nodded "Ok good night Edward." He smiled " Sweet dreams Bella" He closed the door and headed into his own room. Tomorrow was the first day of school of me being Edwards roommate. This was going to be fun. Not

* * *

So how do you like it please REVIEW

and Remember im A SOUTHERN GIRL

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	4. Fatty Batter and Grease

Hey my people just wanted to say thanks so far for all the great review and to keep them coming. This time I want to have a total for 40 review before I continue on to the next ch. I have about 30 right know.

Much love

TATERS

* * *

Edward's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon. This was a first. I put on some jeans and glasses ( He wares glasses) and made my way downstairs. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There Bella was cooking breakfast at 6:30 in the morning (AN School starts at 7:40) Her hair was wet, as if she just got out of the shower. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a pink t-shirt and a white hoodie. Then all of a sudden she started to move back, suddenly she tripped on the kitchen rug. I ran over to her and caught her right before she fell to the ground. "you ok?" I asked. Her face turned a bright color of red. It was beautiful. "I'm...I'm fine thanks." She said I such a small voice that I wasn't even sure it was there. She looked into my eyes just like when I played the piano . My eyes connected to hers and we locked into a powerful stare. She broke the it when the oven beeped. "Um...want some waffles and bacon?" She asked , acting like we hadn't just shared a powerful connection. "Yes, Um yes please Bella" I answered really wanting to say more, more about the wonderful connection we had just shared together. "Hey Edward for me to get your breakfast, you kind of have to let go of me." She said nervously laughing. Oh, I was still holding her in my arms. "Oh sorry," I said "Um here you go." I put her firmly back on the ground. Great way to start a morning I thought.

Bella's POV

I got up early to make Edward and I breakfast. It was the least I could do for Edward. I mean he was letting a almost complete stranger live with him. Given I've been his student for about seven mouths. (AN its March) And I've been friends with his sister for just as long, but still almost a complete stranger. I decided I would make waffles and bacon. That has to be better than the cereal that he probably usually has every morning. I was almost done when I heard someone descend the stairs. When I looked out the corner of my eye, I saw Edward coming into the kitchen. I started to turn around, when I slipped on the kitchen rug. Right when I was about to hit the hard tile floor of the kitchen, I felt two strong arms catch me. We shared another strong unbreakable look. Just like the one at the piano. He seemed to be in deep thought, or just deep in my eyes, as I seemed to be in his. The beep from the oven awoke me from my Edward induced trance. "Um... want some waffles and bacon?" Oh great Bella, win the guys heart with fatty batter and grease. "Yes, um yes please Bella." He answered seeming to be coming out of his own trance. Odd. When I was about to move to get the food, I realized that Edward still had his arms around me in a firm grasp. "Um Edward for me to get your breakfast, you kind of have to let go." He looked down at me, than realization dawned on him that he was still holding his student in his arms, and let go. "Oh sorry," He said "there you go" He put me firmly back on the ground. "So, breakfast?"

After we were finished eating, we went over the basic rules we both had to follow to keep our secret, secret. "Ok so lets review." Edward said as he messed with his glasses in his hands. Edwards the kind of man that can make glasses look sexy. You know the kind. "Ok, I cant call you Edward in front of any of the students or faculty members, I cant tell ANYONE that we're living together, and I cant act as if anything is different between us other than teacher and student." I said as I stared at Edward's glasses, still in his hands. "Ok good, and I cant tell ANYONE that were living together, teachers and students, and I cant act like theres nothing more than teacher and student going on between us." Edward said as he finally put his glasses back on. "Ok you ready to go yet?" He asked. I nodded "Oh, Edward guess what!" I almost yelled at him, smooth. "What!" He asked in the same tone I used with him. "I know what I'm doing your assignment on, I'm doing it on this secret crush I have." He looked almost cross as I told the good news " Oh thats great Bella. Out of curiosity thought, who's the crush?" Why did he care? "Well if I told you its not really a secret crush then, now is it?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "No Bella, I guess it wouldn't."

Edward's Pov.

She just told me what or I guess who shes doing her writing on. Shes doing it on her secret crush. I don't know what happened but when she said 'Crush' I felt a wave of...jealousy? No no it couldn't be jealousy, it was probably just.. just me being protective? Yes, it had to be me being a protective figure. I mean shes my student living with me, its my responsibility to feel protective of her. Boys now a days were animals. I was feeling protective of her against who ever she has the crush on. Right? Whatever it is its eating me up inside. I Just couldn't see her with any of the animals at school. She was way more mature than anyone at the school, male or female. Well I would worry about that later when I had time. If Bella and I didn't hurry we might be late for school.

* * *

Hey hope you like it. Im in the process of getting a beta so please no reviews like you have spelling errors cause im getting there. Please read and review

mcuh love

TATERS


	5. Emmetts and Connors and Love oh my

HEY MY PEOPLE JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKYOU AND PLEASE KEEP THE GREAT REVIEWS COMING.

* * *

Edward's POV

We arrived at the school just in time for final bell, which meant I was really late. Bella just in time. When we got into the building I told Bella to go ahead. We couldn't go in at the same time what would the students say.

That their teacher and fellow peer just so happened to be late at the same time and arrive at the same time? NO don't think so. I gave Bella a couple minutes until I went in myself. When I went in, about twenty pairs of eyes were on me, following my every move.

"Ok class, today we're just going to work on our writing. Remember its due next Monday, thats in three days, to you that cant count." Great way to start out a class Edward, insult them. I thought.

Everyone mumbled a few words of understanding before they started there work. After a few minutes of work, I saw Bella raise her hand. It was weird having her as my student again.

I walked over to her, and bent my head down low so she could talk. "Yes Bella?" "Um can I talk to you um...outside for a second please?" I motioned for her to stand up. Then to follow

me outside the class room.

"And how may I help you Mrs. Swan?" I asked almost cracking up for being so formal with her. "Ha ha very funny Edward." She said looking serious, Well we'll have to fix that.

"Mrs. Swan I am shocked, you know not to call a teacher by his or her first name." She smiled. Ha I knew I could do it.

"Edward, really I need to know something." She said looking serious again. "And that would be?" I asked still finding the whole situation pretty funny.

"Who am I suppose to go home with?"

This stopped my humor. "I don't know." I said slowly, trying to figure it out through each word.

"Have Alice drop you off for today, and we'll figure out something else later, at home." I told her hoping nobody noticed her going to my house everyday after school.

* * *

Bella's POV

After I talked with Edwa...Oh I mean Mr. Cullen. I went back in the class room and got back to work. I was working hard when all of a sudden a loud knock on the door disturbed us of our work. Everyones eyes flew to the door. Edward walked over and looked through the window.

"Oh God" Was all he said.

Seconds later a very deep load voices boomed, "Oh Eddie Boy Let me in let me in, Or I'll huff and I'll puff and blow the door in."

We all moved our eyes to look at 'Mr. Cullen' He looked, not scared like all of us, but just annoyed, like this was just one big disturbance to his class, and not an attack on the school.

"Mr. Cullen sir what are we going to do?" said a very scared flirtatious Jessica

"Yes Mr. Cullen what ever will we do, we might all die." Said Connor Marrow, our residential gay boy. (AN, sorry but Connor is in my class and well to get this you have to read Vamps on IM)

"Ok every body stop!" Yelled Edward. Looking pretty peeved, He hates Connor. "Its nothing to worry about, its just my retard of a bro..."

But he was cut short, when the door opened. In walked a heavy muscled man. He looked about thirty three, and had brown curly hair, with a tint of red in it. He had bright green eyes, like Edward's just not as vibrant.

He walked in further, came over to Edward, and slapped him on the back. I swear Edward moved forward a little.

Than in a loud voice he spoke.

"Hello students of Mr. Eddie Boy!!, I come in peace, just wanted to announce that I am the new gym teacher of this humble school, and expect that anyone who will or does have my class give a hundred and 10 percent in my gym. That is all."

Than he slowly walked out of the classroom, hands behind his back, like a Sargent.

Everyone turned back to Edward asking for an explanation. He rubbed his back, shook his head and said,

" That my students is my lovely brother Emmett." He said still rubbing his back. Than we turned back to his desk, sat down, and said. "Don't you all have work to do?" And turned back to his own work.

I looked back down at my paper. I had started it, finally, but only a few lines. I wanted this paper to really get a message to my crush, for him to at least get an idea that I liked him.

Because when Edward and I look into each others eyes I just know that he feels something too, something that I know I'm not just feeling.

After Edward's Class I had math. When I got in the room, I saw we all had new sitting arrangements. When I sat down in my seat I was greeted by my new neighbor.

"Hi Bella, don't you just love math!" I was mortified I had to sit next to Connor. "Um ya Maths Ok. I guess." Not anymore I thought in my mind.

"I love Math its just so mathical and fun, and I think the teachers hot." said Gay Boy, The teacher also just so happened to be a middle age man, with a beard. His name was Mr. Nagale

"Ok class today we are going to be doing two step equations with three variables, does any one know how to do them?" Mr. Nagale asked.

"Oh Oh Oh pick me pick me!" Screamed Connor jumping up and down in his seat. Shesh what is wrong with this kid. "Ok go on Mr. Morrow." Said a regretful Mr. Nagale.

"Hehe ok you um ... um .. you, I know this... you ..um you ...you Wait don't tell me ...you...I forgot." Said Connor looking crest fallen.

"Um no Mr. Marrow thats not it." Mr. Nagale showed us how to do our work properly, then told us our homework for the night.

After an hour of gay torture I was free to go to lunch.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I was attacked by a little blur of Alice. "Ohmigosh Bella, how was staying with my brother last night?" She asked already knowing about my little big crush on said brother.

"It was fine Alice, we had dinner and talked a little bit, then went to bed, woke up had breakfast, then went to school. Nothing special." I didn't tell her about Edward's and my special connection, not yet anyway, they were something special to me.

After we got our food, we went to go sit at our usual table with Jasper. I looked over at the teacher tables and spotted Edward. He was talking to another teacher, then he turned around and looked at me. He smiled his crooked smile, then turned back around to finish his conversation.

I sat down with a smile on my face, this was going to be good.

* * *

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe my retard of a brother was going to be teaching here. Well not really teaching he was going to be coaching. His wife and him recently moved here from Florida to per suite new careers. Who new he wanted to be Forks Highs gym teacher.

His wife,Rose,was a stay at home wife. She was also five mouths pregnant.

After my first classes of the day were over, it was time for lunch. I looked around the cafeteria, and saw my hyper sister Alice run over to someone.

It was Bella, they got there lunches and made there ways over to there table.

I was talking with Mr. Burn, when I felt someones eyes on me. I turned around a found Bella looking at me, I smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing a little bit. It was truly beautiful, seeing her turn that color red.

I wanted to jump up, run over to her, and kiss her right then and there.

Why had I thought that was it still just protectiveness. No, why would someone who wants to protect someone else want to kiss said person.. It was something else, something way different. Could I possibly like her. Or something else.

Whatever it was it was strong. And whatever it was I liked it, a lot.

This was going to be good.

* * *

HI MY PEOPLE JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS AGAIN AND I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTILL I GAT AOUT 70 REVIEWS I HAVE 52 RIGHT NOW AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YALL THINK ABOUT MY STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW.

MUCH LOVER

TATERS


	6. Exploding Love

Hi MY PEOPL EJUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS AGAIN AND ALLL THAT. I HAD A THOUGHT LAST NIGHT IT REMINDED ME THAT I HAVE TO DO A Disclaimer so here it is: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE CAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND WOULD BE WASTING MY TIME ON FANFICTION.

* * *

Bella's POV 

All my other classes went by in a blur, I just couldn't get Edward out of my mind. Finally it was time for the last period of the day: gym.

When I got in the gym, I saw all the students up against the wall, on the far back wall of the gym. Emmett or coach Emmett was pacing in front of them. He had on a white muscle shirt, short, tight blue shorts, that no grown man should where, even if they are as hot as Edward, and a whistle on.

When he turned around he and saw me he blew his whistle.

"Mrs. Swan, thank you for finally joining us, were so clad you could make it, now up against the wall with the rest of your peers." Couch Emmett said blowing his whistle again.

I really hate gym, its not the coach, or the students in the class, or even the fact that its one more hour of the day I cant see Edward, no its that I cant do anything with out falling, or hurting myself in gym.

Last year I had broken my foot, twice, sprained my wrist, and had to get seven stitches on my head. Long story.

"Ok Girls today we are going to be playing a little game I like to call: dodge ball." The whole class cheered there appreciation, except me. Playing dodge ball was one of the ways I had gotten one of my broken foots.

"Ok, girls on one side of the gym, guys on the other. I will break you up into equal teams." Coach Emmett said pointing to the sides of the gym we were so posed to slit up to.

"Um Couch," I said walking up to him "I cant play dodge ball, or any kind of game, really with out having to go to the hospital."

He looked at me for a minute before saying something, "Your Bella, aren't you?"

"Yes" I said scare by his enthusiasm. Then he bent down low to talk in my ear.

"Your the Bella thats staying with my little bro for awhile?"

"Yes" I answered again.

"He said for me to send you to his class when you got down here. I think he needs your help"

"Ok, do you want me to go now?" I asked

"Well of coarse, I don't need the paramedics down here today, go go" and with that I was running out of the gym, slowly and carefully, towards Edward's room

When I got there, Edward was quickly typing on his computer. When he looked up form the screen he saw me in the doorway.

"Hi Bella, your probably wondering why I called you her from my brothers gym class." He said

"Ya, sorta, but thanks for pulling me out I don't think you would like living with a girl with a full leg cast on." I said, felling myself turning red.

"Bella, it wouldn't matter what you look like, I would still love having you live with me."

Did he just say what I think he just said.

"Thank you, Edward" I said

He smiled his crooked smile, "Your welcome Bella. Now the reason your here, I want you to, if you want to, be my student helper, as a substitute for gym. All you'll have to do is help me grade papers and stuff like that."

I thought about it for a second it was way better than gym, and I would get to be with Edward for an hour more every day. Was there anything to really think about?

"Yes Please I would love to work with you, its better than having to face gym." I said walking further Into the classroom, and taking a seat in the front row.

* * *

Edward's POV 

She walked in farther and took a seat in the front row. I was thinking all through the day, about my feelings for Bella. I had come to the conclusion that I did in fact, have feelings for here.

I wasn't sure exactly what kind of feelings I had for her, but I was sure they were way more then the feelings of a guardian, brother, or teacher. I walked over to the far back of the room, picked up a stack of papers that need to be graded, and walked back to Bella in the front of the room.

"Ready to help me grade some papers?" I said while smiling . She smiled in return . And in that smile I felt my heart melt. Maybe I did know what I was feeling towards her, could it really possibly be that I liked her, but the feelings I was feeling, felt way stronger than a crush.

But what about the topic she was doing for the writing assignment: A secret crush. Could she really like someone in this school. Lets alone someone she thought didn't like her back.

I had come to my final conclusion I Edward Cullen, like Bella Swan, if not loved her.

For the rest of the class, Bella and I graded papers. The class did fairly well, only a couple given students failed, cough Connor cough. But like I said fairly well.

Bella did fantastic, She only had one or two errors in the whole thing. If she wanted to she could have a career in writing. Obviously she got an A.

Soon the final class was over and It was time to go home.

"Ok, did you tell Alice that you needed a ride today?" I asked typing of grades into the computer.

When I didn't hear a response, I look up to find a guilty Bella looking back at me.

"You forgot, didn't you?" I asked thinking that it was kind of a funny situation.

"Yes" She said looking down at her shoes. I stood up walked over to her, and lifted her face so she would look at me. "Its ok Bella, you can rid home with me today, its so late that I doubt anyone with see us. Ok?" I asked hoping that she would feel better about it.

"Ok'" she said looking happier.

We left about ten minutes later. When we walked out of the building nobody was in sight.

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about." I said. She smiled that heart melting smile, and I almost fell from jelly legs.

We walked over to my car. And were on our way home.

* * *

Bella's POV. 

When we got to Edward's house, I quickly head up stairs to start my homework. I had to do ten problems in math, a science workbook page, and I had to work on my paper about my crush:Edward.

I had been working for about an hour, when I heard a noise downstairs. I slowly made my way down the stairs, and into the kitchen where the noise came from.

There in an apron, was Edward covered in spaghetti. He had sauce all over him with pasta hanging from his ears.

"Um Edward?" I said. He turned around slowly, after hearing my arrival.

" Um I kind of was trying to make spaghetti but it kind of blew up in my face. Literally" He said turning as red as the sauce.

"How did it blow up?" I asked never hearing of pasta blowing up in peoples faces when cooked. He shrugged

I walked over to him and my nose caught the smell of something that usually is not in spaghetti. Hot sauce.

"Edward," I said laughing "this is not spaghetti sauce, its hot sauce." He looked confused for a second then turned even more red, if possible.

" I guess that would explain the blowing up thing." He said seating down on the floor, while I continued laughing.

Then I felt something hit my face. I looked down at Edward. He had on a guilty smile "Oops," he said "It slipped" Oh its on

I picked up some pasta and through it at his already covered face. He did the same to me, and thats how the great spaghetti fight started.

After twenty minuets of fighting, we finally stopped. Edward handed me a towel to clean off with. We cleaned up the mess and I cooked us some real, non exploding dinner.

When we were done eating, we went into the den to watch some TV. It was Friday I could finish my homework later.

We were watching and old re run of Friends, when I caught Edward looking at me. He had on a strange look, like he was trying to decide something.

He must of decided on what he was thinking about because all of a sudden he was kissing me.

I didn't know what to do. Do I pull away. Do I kiss him back. I decided on the later. Why waste a dream.

We continued to kiss each other, when a load noise on the television broke us apart.

I looked at him asking why he had done what he had done.

"You had spaghetti sauce on your lip." Was all he said. Then we both went on watching the TV, acting like nothing had happened.

* * *

HOPED YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK. I HAVE OT HAVE AT LEAST 110 REVIEW BEFORE I CONTINUE THIS I HAVE ABOUT 90 RIGHT NOW THANKS

MUCH LOVE

TATERS


	7. Nice butts and the return

HI MY PEOPLE JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I CANT BELIEVE THIS STORY GOT SO MANY, BUT ITS NOT OVER YET. FAR FROM.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN IF I DID I WOULD BELIVING IN A MANSION, WITH LOTS OF MONEY AND HAVE A EDWARD CLONE. LOL JK MAYBE

* * *

Bella's POV

It was early Sunday and Edward and I have acted as if that marvelous kiss between us didn't happen. Well mostly Edward, I was doing what he did. I personally wanted to know why he did it.

I never, until the moment he kissed me that maybe my crush had a crush on me too. But was it still really just a crush. I always knew I liked Edward, but could the feelings that I was feeling be more.

Could I really maybe love Edward. I mean he was a twenty-four year old English teacher with extremely good looks, what was I, a eight-teen almost nine-teen year old high school girl, with average looks, There was no way he liked me the way I like him

Or even if he did like me before, I bet he hates me now. I mean why would a guy kiss a girl like he kissed me and then completely act like it didn't happen.

Well one thing was for sure: I now liked Edward Cullen more then I have ever liked anyone else in the whole entire world ever.

* * *

Edward's POV

Shes acting like we hadn't shared the best kiss in the world. Through out the entire weekend, Bella has acted like nothing has happened. I don't know what powered me to do it.

Maybe it was the fact of how beautiful she looked covered in marinara sauce, or with spaghetti covered hair. But whatever it was I did it.

Its not that I regret it, no far from it, it was one of the best things that has ever happened to me, no I didn't regret it at all. But why would a beautiful eighteen year old high school girl want with a old washed up English teacher.

I really wanted to say more than, ' you had spaghetti sauce on your lip' No I wanted to say a lot more. But Bella has been abused her whole life. If I wanted to be with Bella, I was going to have to take things slow. If she was interested. But could we really be together, teacher and student?

I was still pondering my thoughts over Bella when, guess who comes down the stairs: Bella.

Speak of the angel and she shall appear, I thought to myself.

"Good morning" I said, so badly wanting to give her a good morning kiss

"Morning" she said, walking into the kitchen and over to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?"

she asked

"Bella you don't have to make me breakfast I can...'" I started but was cut off by Bella.

"So you can have a microwave waffle or something? I don't think so." She said looking mad for me not wanting her food.

"Ok sorry, go on make whatever you want." I said not really knowing why she was being so snappy.

"I will!" she said walking over to the fridge and looking through for ingredients. Did I mention her butt was in the air? Beautiful.

Ok back to the real world.

"Bella?" I said nervously

"What" she snapped back, butt still in the air. I really wish she would turn around. "Um why are you...Did I do something to...maybe, did I do something to upset you?" Oh stupid question Edward of course you did something.

She finally turned around. Aw bye bye butt, but it was for the best. At least now I could concentrate.

"No Edward its not something you did, it was something you didn't do." And with that she stormed out of the kitchen and up to her room.

The rest of the day went like that, me trying to talk to Bella, and Bella storming off when ever I tried to talk.

Finally it was time to go to bed. Maybe I would wake up and all this would be a dream. I thought when I drifted of to dream land.

I awoke to the sound of small footsteps on hardwood.

I opened my eyes to be met with Bella's beautiful brown ones.

She looked as if she had been crying. "Um hi" I said not knowing what I did to deserve waking up to her face.

She started crying right then and there. "Bella shush what wrong Bella whats wrong." I said pulling her into the bed with me. And surprisingly she let me. Hadn't she been mad at me just hours ago.

"I...I .. had a bad dream about Charlie coming back. And I ...Just ...I ...just need someone...i cant be alone tonight."

She had bad dreams about Charlie? Why hadn't she told me about this before.

"Do you often have bad dreams about him?" I asked

"Yes, but never this bad, it all seemed so...so real this time"

I smiled a sad smile at her. " Well you can stay here tonight, as long as you promise me one thing." I said pulling the covers over both of us. Then blushing when I realized I didn't have a shirt on.

"And the promise is?" Bella asked still sniffing.

"Promise me that I'm forgiven?" I asked really hoping that the answer was yes.

She smiled then nodded.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, she laughed then nodded again "Its a yes" She finally said.

She snuggled further into the bed and seconds later she was asleep.

I was almost asleep, when I heard someone speak. I instantly realized that it was Bella. So she was a sleep talker. I thought.

She didn't say much, just some random things. Like 'don't hurt me you giant pickle' , and ' I will always be the queen of the midgets'. But after several minutes of random dreams she said the one thing that could make me melt right then and there . She said my name, thats all just my name. But thats all that it took for me to realize that I truly do love Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella's POV.

When I woke up, I realized that something was stopping me from moving. I quickly realized that it was Edward. Then I remembered that I had come into Edward's room last night because of a bed dream. I hadn't had any bad dreams the rest of the night.

I turned over in his arms so I was facing him. He was beautiful when he slept, like always, but seemed more peaceful this way.

He lightly snored in his sleep. And somehow it made him so much more hotter, if possible.

I was still caught up in my Edward enhanced fantasizes, when his alarm went off, God when does this man get up. I looked over at the clock. 5:00, the man gets up at 5:00 .

I felt something stir, Edward was trying to hit the alarm. I quickly closed my eyes acting like I was still asleep. Then after he finally got the alarm off, he did something that I thought he would never do again.

He kissed me, just on my temple but still, he kissed, me again.

He got out of the bed, just in a pair of green and black plaid flannel pajama pants, and headed into his bathroom.

Thats when I realized, I finally realized that I loved Edward Cullen. I could get use to this.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I never new that when I finally found the girl. I couldn't tell her that I loved her the minute I found out. Sure I could tell Bella that I loved her, but then she would probably think I'm some crazy pervert of an English teacher, just trying to get into her pants.

We were on our way to school, early so no one would see us, when I brought up her writing assignment.

" So did your writing turn out the way you wanted it." I asked

"Yes, I'm very happy the way it turned out, I think my crush is going to like it too." She said.

She had to bring up the crush didn't she. "Thats good, I'm sure it'll be great." I said, and I was being truthful, I'm sure it 'll be great, I'm just not sure I'll like it because of who it might be about.

"Yep, I'm sure it will be." she said, smiling her smile.

* * *

Bella's POV

I saw hes grip on the steering wheel tighten. Perfect he was peeved. I had worked all weekend perfecting my paper. After that kiss and the way he acted last night I was sure he had feelings for me too.

I had made it so after he read the assignment he would know just who it was about: him.

When we arrived at the school I quickly waved bye to Edward and made my way into the school and right to my locker. Who was standing by my locker though made my happy blood run cold, Because standing at my locker was no other than a drunk Charlie Swan.

* * *

CLFFY, HOPED YOU LIKE MY TWO REVIEWS IN ONE DAY. IM SICK AND THERE WAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO. SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 140 REVIEWS, I HAVE ABOUT 117 RIGHT NOW. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY CHAPTERS.

MUCH LOVE

TATERS


	8. Love to kill for

Hi my people just wanted to say that my very sorry for not updating sooner. Ive been got up in school work. Mostly cause I missed 2 days. And let me tell you that making up 7th grade homework us harder then it looks. So here it is the update you all have been waiting for. The one when Charlie returns so here it is enjoy. And I will not be updating until I get at least 200 reviews. Thanks and enjoy.

Much love

Taters.

* * *

I was petrified, how could Charlie be here, at the school? He saw me, " Bella, my Bella, I've missed you. Did you miss me?" 

I didn't know what to do. Do I run, Do I scream for help, what do I do?" Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around to see Edward, my Knight in shinning armor.

"Hey!" He said with so much anger in his voice it scared me. He walked over to where I was standing. "How dare you, how dare you even think about, let alone actually hurting a woman, especially someone as beautiful as your daughter Bella!"

Beautiful, woman?

He walked over to Charlie, I followed close behind but not daring to pass him. Edward roughly crabbed the front of his shirt, and with more strength than thought possible, he lifted Charlie a few inches of the ground.

Charlie struggled to get down, but Edward had a firm hold on his shirt. "Let me down you son of a bitch!" Charlie screamed. "Oh I'll put you down and right into a police car." Edward replied, muscles flexing from the weight that was Charlie.

Edward finally tiring from holding Charlie, put him back down, but still keeping a firm grip on his collar. "Bella," He said turning to look at me "Please go down to the office and tell someone what has happened, be sure that they call the police and hurry back here.

I quickly ran down the many hallways to the front desk. The secretary was sitting at her desk, quickly typing on her computer.

"Help, call the police, call,call!!" I said in a historic frenzy.

"Mrs. Swan, hi, now what is it that I need to call the police for, is there a problem?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Of course theres a problem, do you think I just randomly run down hallways saying a need a police?"

I said really needing her to listen.

"Now, now Bella what is so important that I need to involve the police?" She asked again in that horribly sweet voice, cant she see that my deranged father was here to get revenge, or whatever the hell he wanted.

"Ok, listen to me, my father is here." I said slowly so she could understand.

"Oh, Bella your fathers here, I would love to meet him, hes never comes to the open house."

And with a pang of understanding, I realized no one, safe Edward, knew about my father.

"I...I.." I didn't know what to say.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice behind me. I turned around to see Edward, still tightly gripping Charlie's shirt, walking ferociously towards the front desk. He walked right up to the secretary.

"Call the police." was all he said.

Suddenly Charlie was struggling harder, throwing more stabs and punches. Then with a sicking thud, he made contact with something. I didn't realize what it was until I saw Edward hunched on the ground holding his...ouch!

"Call the police!!" Was all he managed to squeak out. The secretary quickly ran to the phone to call.

I went over to Edward, who was still laying on the floor in pain. "You Ok?" I asked. He tried to smile.

"Ill be fine in a minute." He said trying to get up. I overred my hand. "Thanks" Edward said pulling himself up.

After several seconds of recovering, Edward bolted from the office to God know where. I gave the secretary a quizzical look. She only returned the look with a knowing smile.

I quickly went following Edward's path down the hallway. I didn't get far before I found him. Charlie and Edward were rolling on the ground, punching and hitting each other in a full out brawl.

Charlie had Edward pinned down, punching Edward's already beat up face. Than all of a sudden, the positions were switched, and Charlie was on the ground having Edward punch him,

I didn't know what to do. Then, and I have no Idea were it came from, I cried, "STOP!"

Both men stopped fighting and turned around to look at me. Edward quickly jumped up and came over to me.

"Bella are you ok, are you hurt." Edward asked with compassion that a lover or a father would show, even though mine didn't.

"I'm fine Edward, thank you." I said, adding the last part quietly so only he could hear it.

Charlie quickly recovered himself and charged at Edward.

Edward quickly pushed me behind him.

Charlie then does the unthinkable, he pulls a gun to Edward chest. I froze not knowing what to do.

"You," Charlie said walking circles around Edward and I. "you took my daughter away from me, you KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!!"

I felt a wave of anger wash through me. How dare he, he was the one that abused me to no end, hes the one that ran away, leveeing me alone to fend for myself. Hes the one that never cared that there was someone else in the house. And he has some nerve to accuse Edward of doing something wrong, when all Edward did was take care of me, feed me, help me when I need help, cared for me, loved me,like my father hasn't done since I was two.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled letting all my anger out. "HOW DARE YOU!, your the one that never cared, Charlie your the one tha..." but I didn't get time to finish my sentence because a loud 'bang' filled the air.

I quickly looked towards Edward to make sure the bullet didn't hit him. I felt relieve as I meet a pair of bright green eyes doing the same to me. He was ok.

Charlie than pulled me away from Edward, pointing the gun at my head. "SIT DOWN" He commanded to Edward.

Edward quickly obeyed. I never felt this scared in my life. Never, not when being beaten, slapped, or kicked. It didn't even beat the scared feeling of falling in love. The love that I may never get to know, because of Charlie.

"Now pretty boy, I want you to go and tell little miss secretary that there will be no need for the police to get involved with this." Edward looked hesitant until Charlie added, "Or Bella gets a nice bullet to the head.

Edward quickly got up and ran to what I think was the main office.

"Bella honey how are you?" Charlie asked with fake sweetness. "Ive been better." I said shaking with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Tisk tisk, Bella I though you would be happy with my return." He said.

Then there was a loud voice that said "FREEZE!" I turned my head the most I could with Charlie still holding em to see the armed police and my knight in shinning armor Edward.

"Put the gun down!" said one of the police men. Charlie quickly dropped the gun.

"Now let go of the girl slowly and keep your hands where we can see them." Said the second police.

Charlie slowly put me down. One of the police nodded at Edward. Edward came running towards me.

"Are you ok Bella" He asked

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." I replied letting him embrace me in a hug, after I told myself that it was just him feeling protective.

"I was so worried" He said hugging me tighter. "I was too" I said as I cried into his shirt.

They carried Charlie off to the police car. And that was the last time I saw him.

I turned back to my knight in shinning armor, and hugged him tighter. Then I did something that surprised both of us, I kissed him, bead on the lips.

And guess what, there wasn't even spaghetti sauce.

* * *

Oh cliffy,sorta. Once again im sorry for the long wait. And you know the trill most have at least 210 reviews until I continue. 

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	9. Love at last

HI my people, just wanted to clear somethings up for ya, Edward is a TEACHER he must get to the school early, and Edward's Bella's ride, so she came too. Now there at the school way before any students are there, yes there are teacher but they were not present during the kiss. The only people who witness the kiss were the police officers that just so happened to be at the 'scene of the crime'. So Edward's and Bell's secret is save for now. ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT, I cant have Connor in my story anymore because well the real Connor found out and well ya just go with it please. So pretend that Connor just moved away. And hey maybe it will really happen in real live. LOL

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS

* * *

Edward's POV

She was kissing me, the love of my life was kissing me. I kissed her back with just the same amount of passion she was. And somewhere deep inside me told me that both Bella and I had wanted this for awhile.

I slowly pulled back to look into my angles eyes. They were still closed, still basking in the kiss. I put my hand on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, immediately looking into mine. She smiled.

"I've wanted that for a long time." She said, voicing my thoughts. I nodded while softly stroking her cheek.

I then hear heavy foot steps going down the hall. I turn around only to find that three police officers were making there way down to the main office.

I looked back down to Bella, and blushed. I hadn't know we had spectators. She blushed in return.

Slowly I brought my head back down to hers. I brought my lips to her ear. "I love you" I whispered softly. She looked a little shocked at first then she said five words that made my every fear disappear,

"I love you too." she said. I brought my lips back down to hers.

* * *

Bella's POV

OMFG, He loved me too. I could not believe it. After that kiss though, there was no doubt that he loved me, the way I loved him.

After sharing several words of love, and kisses, we had to move on with our day. Just about that time the school bell rang, and the hallways filled with students.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Follow me." I quickly followed Edward down the hallway and into a empty classroom.

With one look in his eyes I knew what he wanted to say. We had to keep this a secret. I nodded, and he understood, that I knew what he had to do. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him one more kiss before we parted for the day.

The first couple of classes past by in a blur of words and lessons. Finally it was time for English, Mr. Cullen's class, My Edwards.

I quickly made my way to Edwards room, only to be stopped by the vile that is Mike Newton. Mike was like a puppy, he followed me around and begged.

"Hi Bella," Mike said stepping closer to me. " I was um..wondering if you might want to, oh I don't know maybe go out and see a movie, or dinner, or really anything, I'm up to suggestions." See what I mean , begging.

"Um," I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell him I had a boy friend, and I couldn't say yes. Think Bella, think.

Just when I thought my head would explode from thinking, Edward shows up. "Mr, Newton, Mrs. Swan, please come in, class is about to start.

Mike quickly entered the class room. I stayed behind and mouthed a 'thank you' before also entering.

Edward just smiled and followed us in.

"Ok class, today as you all know is the day for your writing assignments to be turned in." He placed

a basket on top of his desk "Please come up and place your papers in the basket and return quietly to your seats afterwards." Edward said while passing in front of the chalk board.

One by one everyone put there assignments in the basket.

When I went up to put mine in, Edward smiled and winked at me. I was blushing all the way back to my seat. Why did he have to be so darn sexy.

For the rest of the class we were given work sheets to do. I didn't get much done thought, most of my class time was wasted by looking at my new boyfriend. Wait we were going out right, I mean you don't just tell someone you love them and then not go out with them right?

I must of looked confused, because Edward came walking over to me.

"Bella," He whispered in my ear for the second time today "Are you ok?"

I nodded "I'm fine, just a little... confused" I answered

"Oh well maybe I can help, what is troubling you?" He asked. I just shook my head no.

"I don't think you can help with this particular problem here right now." I said so softly so only he could hear me.

A look of realization appeared on his face. His mouth formed an 'o'.

"Ok, we'll talk about whats bothering you when we get home, ok?" He asked making sure he was quite so no one could hear him except me.

I nodded in return, really wanting to kiss his tempting lips. He placed his hand on my hand on the desk, gave it a quick squeeze and then removed it before anyone else saw.

After a very quite math class, ( Connor moved away.) I made my way to lunch.

* * *

Alice was jumping up in down when I made my way into the lunch room.

"Bella, oh Bella over here BELLA!" She screamed towards me. I slowly made my way over to our table where Alice, Jasper, and ...Edward! Were seated. That picked up my paste a little.

"Oh Bella I'm so so so happy for you and my brother!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down on Jasper's lap. I smiled.

"Alice," Edward said walking over to the chair beside me "If you keep that up Jaspers going to have a little problem." Alice stopped bouncing and shot her brother a glare." He is not going to have a 'little problem', even if he has a problem at all it wont be 'little'." Alice said "To late" Jasper mumbled.

Edward looked shocked "You..., he...,bed" was all he could get out.

Alice just rolled her eyes, "Like you haven't?" she said getting off Jasper's lap and sitting in her own chair.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't" Edward said proudly. Jasper and I were quietly laughing together at the bickering siblings.

"You haven't!" Alive yelled

Edward looked taken a back. "And you have, Alive your my little sister. Your suppose to think boys are icky."

"Oh," Alice said standing up "So Bella's suppose to think your icky" She said throwing Edward's words right back to him.

Edward thought for a moment, "Its different" He finally said. Jasper and I were silently eating.

Alive tolled her eyes again. "Ya sure"

Edward having to have the finale word said, "Yes"

We all turned to him complexed "She said 'ya' its 'yes" He said, then when we were all still staring he said, "I'm an English teacher I cant help it." Mr. English strikes again. I thought to myself.

"Well look at that, you two spent a whole lunch hour bickering." Jasper said

Edward and Alice looked around, and found sure enough the lunch room was empty. We were late.

Edward sighed "Ill write you notes" He said taking out a several pieces of paper.

Alice and Jasper thanked him and headed to there next class. Edward handed me my note.

We stared at each other, and shared a powerful stare. Edward looked around the lunch room.

Then he slowly bent his lips down to mine.

His lips slowly moved over mine. So soft and smooth.

But just as quick as it started it ended. He smiled his crooked smile at me. " I love you." He said still with a smile on his face.

I smiled in return. "I love you too" I said.

* * *

The other classes went by slow, then finally it was time for final period My class with Edward, alone.

When I arrived Edward was reading a paper.

"Hi, I..." I stopped when noticing that Edward was crying. I walked over to his desk. "Edward whats wrong, are you ok.

He looked up at me, I saw that the tears he was shedding were not sad but happy.

"Bella, this... this is beautiful, you really did make sure your crush got the message, didn't you."

I realized that he was reading my writing assignment. He held out his arms and I sat myself in his lap.

"I tried, did I succeed?" I asked

"Yes, Bella you really did." He answered, consuming my lips in a kiss.

* * *

We spent the rest of the period grading the other assignments. Most everyone did ok, give or take a couple.

Edward and I also spent the time catching up on ...other matters that we missed out on during the day.

Finally it was time to go home. "Please have Alice take you home today, I don't want anyone to get any ideas." He said stroking my hair. I nodded "And when we get home we can talk about what was bothering you today in English, ok" I nodded again. He must think I m a nodding idiot.

He smiled, " remember you homework please." He said removing his hand. I laughed. " Ok, ok I ll remember." I said not wanting to leave his side, even if it was for only a few minutes.

He laughed, "see you at home" He said bending down for one more marvelous kiss.

* * *

How did you guys like that, they're finally together and they have to keep it a secret. Sorry about Connor for those who enjoyed him, but I really don't want to get in trouble. SO please review. I wont be updating until I have at least 250 reviews thats about 40 I think you guys can do it.

MUCH LOVE TATERS.


	10. Mr Six pack English

HI THABKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS, THAT ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING. AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING ABOUT CONNOR. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW.

MUCH LOVE

TATERS

DONT OWN

* * *

Bella's POV

"Alice, could you drive any slower?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"God Bella I know you want to get home as fast as you can to see him, but I think you much rather do it in one piece, so Calm down!" Alice yelled, feed up with me.

"sorry" I mumbled

"So," Alice said "who are you going to tell" I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know, its not like we could tell anyone at school, Edward could be fired." I really wanted to tell Angela though, but the problem is, even though shes going out with Ben, she still has a major crush on Edward.

"You guys really need to tell Emmett, he'll be overjoyed!" Alive said while turning onto Edwards street.

"Your guys brother?" I asked, while looking out the window to see if I could see Edwards car in the drive way. I did.

"Ya, him and Rose, trust me they could keep the secret. They're situation was a lot like Edward's and yours, well except Rose was another teacher, and not a student, but still close." Alice answered.

I wasn't really paying attention. Edward was waiting outside for us and was waving. God I love him.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Asked an irritated Alice.

"Ya," I mumbled " You said something about...student teacher, and roses, I think."

"Yes thats exactly what I said.." said the sarcastic pixie. Alice sighed "Ill see you tomorrow Bella, say hi to my brother for me, ok?"

I nodded "Ok bye Alice." I stepped out of the car, and closed the door. "Bye!" I called as she speed down the street. Oh now she goes fast.

Edward was waiting up on the porch.

I quickly made my way up and gave him a hug. "Hey" I said standing up on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck.

"Hi" he replied, returning the kiss. I smiled into the kiss, this felt so right. He pulled me over to the swing on the porch.

"So, what was bothering you today at school?" He asked pulling me onto his lap.

I thought about how to ask what was bothering me, I decided to just come out and say it.

"Well, I was wondering...exactly...um what are we to each other?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much. "Well I think were what ever we want to be with each other." He said while nuzzling his head in my neck.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked, while slowly turning into jelly from his touch.

He laughed and the vibrations from his laugh shook me.

" It means that we are both completely and totally in love with one another. So I guess you could say were going out, we just have to do it secretly." He said while kissing the nook of my neck.

I smiled and nodded contently until I remembered something.

"What if someone does find out, I mean what would happen?" I asked pulling away from him and looking at his face.

He smiled a sad smile. " I guess I would be fired, and you might be suspended for a few days, but really how stupid is that rule. A person cant help falling in love. It shouldn't matter. Well in less its like a sixty year old man and a twenty year old lady, but still." He rambled. I laughed.

"What?" Edward demanded.

"Your rambling, it doesn't become you." I laughed while turning back around to look at the water.

Edward's house over looks a beautiful ocean view. His house lies on a rocky ledge too, so when you look out the window in his den its looks like your right on top of the water.

The outside is very beautiful, the house is a marble color, with several trees surrounding it. Its a very private place, its almost like your cut off from the world, in a good way. Like a vacation home.

Where he got the money for a house like this, I don't know. Especially with a teachers salary.

His parents must be rich.

"Edward?" I asked turning back around to face him.

"Yes love?" He asked back.

"Where do your parents live, because doesn't Alive move around a lot, living with you, Emmett, and even Jasper sometimes?"

He smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "My parents died when I was about your age, they left us everything. We used to all live here but then we slowly pulled apart when Emmett got married,so yes Alice moves around quite a bit."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, if I had of known, I wouldn't..."

"its ok Bella, you didn't know." There were unshed tears in his eyes.

"We were a very close family, did almost everything together." He said letting a tear fall. I took off his glasses.

" If its not to much, could you tell me how they died?" I asked not wanting to upset him any further, but letting curiosity over power.

He looked down at me and smiled. "It was my mother's birthday, she was turning thirty-seven, we don't know all the details, but we were told that they were on their way back from dinner when a bus hit them head on."

I wanted to cry for him, it was such a sad story. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry"

"Oh Bella its not your fault. But thank you" He said giving me a love filled hug.

Edward stared out to the ocean, hints of sadness on his face. Then his face lit up, like he just thought of something happy.

"Come on, lets get in side so you can start your homework." He said standing up and leading me inside.

I laughed " fine, but you have to help me." I said walking into the kitchen .

I opened my backpack and started to pull out books. "What all do you have to do?" asked Edward with a plate of cookies in his hand and a class of milk, with two straws in the other.

"Some math problems, that wont take long, um some history, and a lot of English, thanks to somebody ." I said poking him on the chest. Wow Edward works out. Mr. Six pack English, nice ring to it.

"Sorry, but I did give you wall day in class to work on it." He said placing the cookies on the table along with the milk.

"Ya... I mean yes I know, but I was...distracted by something." I said taking a cookie and biting into it.

I looked over at Edward who had a smug look on his face. Oh God, I've lifted his ego.

I looked down at my homework. I knew none of this, maybe cause I wasn't paying attention to his lesson and more his face. I blushed. Edward noticed.

"Whats wrong?" He asked taking my hand.

I looked at him guiltily "I kind of don't know what to do." I said blushing harder.

He laughed, "Bella you know this, it was last weeks lesson. Just go through the paragraphs and correct the errors." He said "Make sure you use correct correcting marks." He added

I did as I was told and was done in no time. On to math.

I finished all my homework by seven. Which by then all the cookies were gone. Edwards stomach growled. He looked at me sheepishly.

"How did you ever survive with out me?" I asked, walking over to the fridge.

He shrugged "Not very well" he said walking over to where I was, "Let me help." He said looking at all the ingredients I had pulled out.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Noway, I do not want this burned, frozen, or anyway undone." I said pushing him out of the kitchen. "Now go to something not destructive in here." I said pushing him into the living room.

He sighed, and I went to work making the casserole.

* * *

Soon after I started working I heard beautiful music coming from the next room. It was Edward playing the piano.

He was playing the song I recognized as My lullaby. It made me think how long he had loved me without my knowing or his.

It also made me think why is he an English teacher. He could have a career playing the piano, that would surly earn him more money. Even if he didn't need it.

Edward was still playing when I was done cooking. I walked into the living room. I walked over to the piano and sat down next to Edward on the piano bench.

He was playing a the song I remembered as Alice's.

"Dinners ready" I whispered in his ear. He shuddered, and removed his hands from the keys.

* * *

After dinner we watched the movie "The Shinning" And boy was it scary. The whole time I was covering my eyes, and hiding my face on Edward's chest. I bet he planned it.

I soon realized that I was very tired. I yawned and looked over at Edward, who was fast asleep, head resting on the arm of the couch.

I climbed up into his lap, and rested my head on his chest and was soon dreaming of my love, Edward.

* * *

SO WHATCHA THINK. PLEASE REVIEW MY MARK THIS TIME IS ABOUT 310 MAYBE LESS. SO PLEASE REVIEW.

MUCH LOVE

TATERS


	11. Late snuggling

HI my people just wanted to let you know that all the great reviews Ive gotten power me to keep writing. Its come to my attention that some of y'all don't like that I ask for a number of reviews. I will let you know that yes I know its not a competition and I know that I don't have to do it but me asking is more of a goal I guess I do it mainly for a good idea for y'all to know when I'm going to update. So I'm still going to be asking and for you that don't like it, well to bad. TEEHEE.

* * *

Edward's POV

I awoke to the brightness of the morning sun in my eyes. Odd my bedroom almost never gets sun in the morning. I opened my eyes, then proceeded to wipe the sleep from them.

I started to stretch, when I was stopped by something in my arms. I looked down only to find an angel seated them. I then looked around and took in my surroundings, we were in the den. Bella and I must have fallen asleep last night during the movie.

Content of where I was, I rested my head back on the armrest of the couch. Could life be any more perfect. I was about to fall back to sleep when I sat up with a jolt. What time was it? School, we had to be at school in... I looked at the clock on the television. Oh god, we were three hours late.

I gently shook Bella. She steered I'm my arms, but not dare wake up. "Bella, love please we need to go, we're late for school. Love please get up."

She shifted in my arms, but still did not wake.

"Bella, please we need to go." She mumbled in her sleep and snuggled into my chest.

"Oh five more minutes mommy please." She said clutching my shirt and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Bella if we don't get to the school soon, I'm...I'm..." I had to get her up. "I'm...giving you...an F."

At the mention of a falling grade she was wide awake.

'An F?, an F?, I got an F.? When, on what assignment?" She said In a panicked state.

"Bella calm down please, I need to get you up, where three hours late for school." I said holding her in my arms, and slowly rocking her.

She sighed. "Are we really that late?" She asked turning to face me.

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around her tighter, kissing her temple.

She snuggled closer into me, making me moan softly. "If were really that late?." She asked, turning around to straddle my waist. "Then why not we just, I don't know?, call in sick."

Such a tempting offer. "Bella, I don't really think that such a good idea. I mean how suspicious would it be for us both being out on the same day." I asked, but already decided by how she was tracing my chest muscles with her index finger.

I wiggled under her touch. "Ok well I guess...that...would be...um.. ok." I said in defeat. Also a little breathlessly.

She smiled in contentment. "I knew you'd see it my way." She said wrapping an arm around my neck.

Not being able to resist anymore, I lowered my lips down to hers.

Her lips moved along with mine slowly, but soon they were more hasty. She opened her mouth a little and liked my lips. Excepting her offer I too slowly opened my mouth to hers.

Having her connected to me in such an intimate way was memorizing. It also made me think yet again how lucky I was to have such and angle. Then mentally cursing myself for not figuring out that I loved her sooner. But that didn't matter now, now I had the most wonderful woman in the world.

We continued our exploration of each others mouths, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang out.

I pulled away unwillingly, gave Bella an apologetic look, and headed to answer the door. Looking out the peephole, I noticed it was Alice. It must be lunch period.

I opened the door to the little pixie, she walked in and smacked me on the arm.

" Hey, ya you know, when your a teacher MR. Edwards and you randomly decided to skip school to make out with your girlfriend, who just so happens to be a student of said teacher, you usually need to call and arrange a substitute for your other students, so they don't have to listen to said teachers and speaker's older BROTHER for a teacher!" Alice said in a very loud voice, poking me ever so often.

"Emmett taught my class today!" I said mortified.

Bella, hearing the yelling, made her way into the foyer, where Alice and I were still standing.

"Alice, God, whats all the hubba about." She asked standing on the first step and wrapping her arms around my neck.

Alice pretended to throw up. "You two can be worse then Jasper and I sometimes." She said walking into the living room, where Bella and I recently vacated.

Bella removed her arms from around my neck and took my hand, leading me to the living room.

"Yes, I highly doubt that Bella and I are worst then you and Jasper, Alice." I said, still not over the fact that my little sister has had sex before. Its not that I didn't trust Jasper, he was more of a brother to me then Emmett , but the fact that my sister did it at all was what bothered me.

"Oh my God, you aren't still on about my and Jasper's more...um intimate relationship, are you? She asked with her hands on her hips, never a good sign.

"No," I retorted "And it's 'Jasper's and mine", not 'my and Jasper's" I said not being able to stand improper English.

Alive shot me daggers. "Ok, fine JASPER'S and MINE more intimate relationship, are you still upset about that.

"I said that I wasn't" I said walking over to the coach and pulling Bella down with me.

"Oh whatever." Alice screamed in my face. "Ive got to go, lunch is almost over." She said looking at the clock. "Are you guy going to go in?" Alice said pulling her jacket back on and graping her purse.

I looked at Bella, she shook her head slightly. "I don't think so Alice, I think were good here, But please tell Emmett to go back to the gym, and stop teaching my class, go have one of the workers do it. I said snuggling closer to Bella and wrapping my arms around her.

Alice gave a knowing look "Worst then Jasper and I" She said walking out door. Before I could retort she was gone.

I looked down at Bella " So, that was weird." I said standing up and offering my hand to Bella. "Are you hungry?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

She nodded "But, I'm cooking" She added

I sighed "Come on I at least want to help, I can do that." I said really wanting to be more help.

She shook her head "Fine but all you get to do is stir the batter, got me?" She asked opening the fridge.

I nodded "Yes, yes I got you" I huffed opening a drawer and pulling out a spoon.

"Now show me where my destiny is!" I shouted holding the spoon up in the air.

She laughed. Then handed me a bowl full of batter.

"Stir!" she commanded. Then it was my turn to laugh. "As you command my lady." I said begging to stir the pancake mixture.

Soon after many lessons from Bella about how to stir correctly, and about ten minutes of backing, the pancakes were ready.

After breakfast we head into the living room to finish our movie that we fell asleep to. I hugged her close to my body, and kissed her temple. "I love you" I said hugging her tight.

She sighed "I love you too." She replied struggling closer to me if possible.

After awhile, Bella spook up "Edward, why are you an English teacher?" I was surprised and not expecting this question.

"I don't know Bella, I just don't know." I said really not knowing why I choose teaching as my major in collage.

"But think about it Bella, if I have never decided to teach, then we might never have meet." I said reveling how small choices could lead to great things.

"Ya" She said. Resting her head on my chest.

I didn't know why I choose teaching as my career, I just knew that its not what I want to do, and know that I had Bella, maybe I could really do what I wanted to do my entire life. Maybe I was ready.

I looked back down at Bella, she had fallen asleep again. Maybe she doesn't like this movie.

Shaking that off, I picked her up and carried her upstairs.

I opened my bedroom door with my foot, and gently laid her on my bed, covering her with the blanket and the foot of my bed.

"sleep well my angel." I said kissing her lips softly.

Maybe it was time to do what I really wanted to do. I thought as I headed back downstairs to my piano.

* * *

SO how did you like it.

I NEED A BETA AND FAST. I need someone who has done several stories before and has a good history, if that not too much to ask.

SO if interested please Email me or send it in review or PM me. SO I know you guys not like it when I do this or at least some, but I want about 350 reviews thats about 40 more. You can do it.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS  
Ps. Stories plot getting formed.


	12. Note from Hell

HI my people just wanted to say hi and thanks again for all the great reviews. I would like to tell you guys though that the next several chapters will be filler chapters. I have the plot in my head and it will take awhile to plan it out on paper.

SO MUCH LOVE  
TATERS

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of conversation. I quickly got out of the bed, only to realize that is was Edward's which also lead to a light blush on my cheeks.

I put on some slippers, also Edward's, and made my way downstairs. I followed the voices into the living room.

There sitting on the couch was Edward. I quickly ran over to him and embraced him in a hug.

He chuckled, "Hi to you too, did you sleep well" He asked while brushing some stray hairs out of my face. I heard snickering from behind be. I quickly turned around to be face to face with the gym teacher. AKA Edwards older brother, Emmett.

"Hi Bella!" he screamed, making me shake a little bit.

"Um hi Couch Cullen." I said, being quite scared of the massive person in front of me.

Edward, noticing my discomfort, said "Emmett, personal space please."

The big bulk of a brother took his seat back on the other coach. I then realized that there was another person in the room as well, or should I say two.

The other person was a very pretty blond woman, probably in her early twenties. She also happened to be vary pregnant.

"Hi" I said to the pretty blond.

She looked up at me and smiled softly. "Hi" She said back.

"Oh..sorry Bella this is my wife, Rosalie, and our little boy, Jacklin." he said rubbing Rosalie's belly.

"Hi Rosalie, my names Bella." I said offering my hand for her to shake it.

She gladly took it. "Nice to meat you Bella, and please call me Rose." She said "So this is the girl you keep talking about, huh Edward?" Rose asked, smiling knowingly.

Edward blushed. "Yes Rose this is Bella, the love of my life."

I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Well Edward we must be off, Rose here has a doctors appointment to get to." Emmett said, walking over to his brother and patting his back.

"Ok, bye Emmett, Rose, save drive." Edward said shaking his brother's hand and hugging his sister in law.

I said my goodbyes and they were gone.

"When did they get here?" I asked wondering how long I was asleep for.

"Shortly after you fell asleep." He said pulling me back down onto the coach.

I nodded. "So what did they want."

He looked hesitant to answer "They wanted to know...about our relationship." He said not looking me fully in the eyes.

"Oh, Ok. So what do you want for dinner?" I asked not knowing what would power Edward to lie to me.

"Um whatever you want is fine with me." He said walking into the kitchen.

After dinner we went into the den where Edward's piano was.

He sat down and started to play my lullaby. "Somehow, I think no matter what happens to us, I'll always remember this song." Edward said still playing his musical tune.

I bent down and kissed his lips. "I love you Edward, so very much I do." I said stroking his cheek.

He sighed "I love you too Bella."

Before long it was time for bed. We quietly climbed up the stairs. When we reached the hallway I stopped, not ready to leave Edward's side yet.

"Well, goodnight Edward" I said about to turn the knob. He stopped me,"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

I nodded, "I would love to"

When we entered his room he asked "So Bella have you had anymore nightmares about Charlie?"

No I haven't , I thought to myself, then I realized that the last few nights have all been spent with Edward.

"No, I haven't" I answered, but not reveling the answer as to why I wasn't.

He smiled "Good, I really happy to hear that, not lets get to bed so we can go back to school tomorrow." He said with a laugh.

I nodded in agreement. Could live get any better.

Edward's POV

We were late, again. We had gotten up late from being tired from um our late night make out.

"Ok so what are we going to tell people when they see us come out of the same car?" Bella asked nervously playing with a stand of her hair.

I leaned over slightly and pulled her hand away from her hair and into my hand. "Bella don't worry, we'll come up with something, calm down please." I begged, rubbing small circles on her hand.

She nodded.

When we arrived to the school, there was still a lot of students outside. I sighed, "This was going to be harder then I thought." I admitted.

"Edward... what are we going to do, we cant let anyone see you and me together, like other then student and teacher." She yelled whispered in my ear. She was right we couldn't let anyone see us together.

"Ok listen, I'll head on in, when almost everyone is in side the school, you can come out and head on to your first class. I'll make sure that your teacher knows your not tardy, ok" I asked already seeing the nervous of her face.

"Ok, but what if someone sees me?" she asked.

"Just make sure no one sees you." I answered, opening th door. "See you soon." I said quickly kissing her cheek. She smiled. "See you soon, Edward." She said.

I quickly step outside and closed the door before anyone could see the other occupant of th car. When I turned around about thirty girls were hovering over me.

"Hi Mr. Cullen," Said one persistent, flirtatious, Jessica Stanly.

"Hi Mrs. Stanly, now if you would please excuse me, I need to hurry to my first class.

She stepped aside, but before I could even take a step another girl was blocking my way. "Mr. Cullen, could I please ask you a question about last nights homework?" Asked Emily Parnell.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parnell,but I really need to go now so if you would excuse me." I said really feed up with all these girls. What was there problem. "But Mr. Cullen, please I really need to know this..., " Emily started but I cut her off.

"Please move, or its detention, for all of you." I yelled, I didn't really want to but they really needed to move.

They quickly moved away. "Now on to your classes, all of you." I said, and quickly they all ran away as quickly as girls can move in four inch high heels.

I just shook my head all the way to my class, wishing it was time for Bella's period.

Bella's POV

I waited until the parking lot was clear. I opened the Volvo's, and quickly cheeked to make sure the cost was clear.

When proved it was, I made my way out of the car.

I quickly ran to my first class, Chemistry. "When I arrived I quickly ran up to the teacher. "Mr. Burnes, I'm so sorry im late I was..um..I was..." But I was cut off.

"Its ok Mr. Swan, Mr. Cullen came here and cleared it wall up with me, he said you were helping him with some stuff and would be here momentarily, all is well." Mr. Burnes said.

"Now, if you would Mrs. Swan, please take a seat so we can get started." He said pointing to my seat.

After Mr. Burnes class I had History. It was the same old same old. After that I had Spanish and then finally I had English, Edward's class.

When I entered, I realized that I was the first one there to arrive, well minus Edward.

He was at his desk, shuffling through papers.

"Need any help." I said, he must of not realized I was there until now, because as soon as the words uttered from my lips, he jumped.

"Bella, its only you." He said shaking a little bit. I walked over to him.

"Edward are you alright?" I asked, never before seeing him like this.

"Yes, I'm...I'm ...fine." He said walking over to the door and looking out of it.

"Bella," He said really quite and fast, " in my first period of the day I got a note." He said pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"And what I found inside the note is not very...um...convenient to our ...um...relationship." He said

I was stunned " Do you mean someone found out about us?" I asked. He only handed me the note.

Dear Edward and Bella,

Don't get to cozy, cause I know.

Bella really needs to look both ways

before crossing the parking lot.

Love, Wouldn't you like to know.

I looked at Edward "Oops" was all I could say.

* * *

Hi hope you guys liked my cliffy. Remember to review. Lets look for maybe 390 thats about 40 more

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	13. Times are limited

Hi my people, hoped you liked my mean old cliff Teehee im evil. Please enjoy this chapter where the plot will really start forming. Lets just say that in future chapters one character will not be...umm..here and I dont mean dead, I think.

Much Love

Taters

* * *

Edward's POV

I looked at Bella, then back at the horrible note in my hands. Bella looked sick. She had tears in her eyes and was sniffling up a storm.

"Edward," she said, tears still streaming down her face. "I am so so so sorry." She said dropping her head in sham. "I should of looked more closely, I should have been more careful, its all my fault." She said really crying now.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Shush, my Bella its ok, its not your fault, shush please stop crying. Love please, its not your fault." I said while rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

She sniffled once more and looked into my eyes for the first time since I had shown her the note.

"Edward I'm so sorry." She said still looking me dead in the eye.

I leaned down and found her lips in a love filled kiss. "Bella, I love you, and no matter what happens, I always will, never doubt that." I said hugging her, just hugging but it was all I needed to do to show her how much I really loved her. Or was it.

"Bella," I said turning her around so she was looking at me. " are you...do you maybe want to go home...a little early today?" I asked already feeling nervous, very nervous.

She looked confused but then nodded. "Ya, sure ok, but don't you need to call a sub or something?" She asked confused.

I did need to call a sub. "Yes..." I said heading over to the phone on the wall "I do need to do that." I finished almost in a daze. What if she didn't want this.

She looked at me strangely, but with so much care and loving that it made all my doubts vanish.

"Edward are you sure your ok?" She asked heading over to where I was on the phone and hugging me close to her body.

"I'm fine, just perfectly fine." I answered with a dirty little grin on my face.

After a substitute had been arranged and all the work gone in to it, we were off to our house.

When I pulled up into the driveway I turned to look at my Love.

"Bella.." I said pulling her face over to mine. "I want to know something, and only you can tell me the answer to this question." I said getting really scared. Ive never done something like this before.

She looked at me weirdly, then slightly nodded her head.

I took a deep breath "Make love to me."

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke to the sound of Edward's alarm clock. Ya it was set for five. Does he ever sleep. Sleep, we had sleep together, and I mean sleeptogether.

I turned my head to look at him. He was still sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. Sweat from last nights...um activities was still present on his perfect body. I turned my attention to his face, his perfect, flawless face. I gently traced his eyebrows, his jaw and finally his lips. His luscious lips. Lips that slowly turned up into a crooked smile.

"Morning" I said with my own goofy grin plastered on my face.

He laughed a little "Morning" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and slowly turning to his side.

"What time is it?" He asked yawing slightly.

I smiled " A little past five o'clock in the morning, thanks to someone." I said pocking his chest slightly with accusing.

He laughed "My fault?"

I nodded "Yep" I said snuggling closer to him. He lovingly stroked my hair, our legs tangled together.

After several minutes of basking in each other he said " Bella Love we have to get ready for school." He said still stroking my hair.

I frowned school, the note, form 'wouldn't you like to know'. "Do we have to?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog pout. (AN: The pout doesn't work on my friend, Cough Grayson Cough.)

He frowned also and slowly shook his head no. "Bella, trust me, I don't want to go today either, but I've already called in a sub to many times this mouth and you really don't need to miss anymore school because of me." He said slowly starting to get up. Naked Edward, good, Having to go to school, bad.

I grounded and pulled the covers over my head, I really didn't want to go to school and besides I was sore.

"Edward I don't feel like going, I'm very sore, don't make me go, please." I said, standing up and walking over to him. Wow I really was sore. Not being able to stand any longer I let my self fall on Edward for support.

He looked down at me sadly. "How bads the pain?" He asked, bringing me back over to the bed.

I thought for a minute, then shrugged.

He sighed, thought for a minute, then sighed again and climbed in bed with me. "One day"

was all he said as he held me in his arms stoking my hair again. I sighed content and drifted back to sleep in Edward's loving arms.

* * *

Edward's POV

I watching my Bella sleep, she was so beautiful, so real that it all just had to be a dream. A dream in which I had a feeling would end soon. Not that I wanted it to, but I just had this feeling, a very strong feeling, that "Wouldn't you like to know" was going to end my blissful dream soon.

I sighed, pulled Bella closer to me, and started stroking her hair. It was nine o'clock, we really should be getting up.

I gently started to shake her. "Bella love, time to get up." I said as she continued her slumbers. I laughed, she really was a heavy sleeper.

I brought myself closer, and lightly blew in her ear. She smiled slightly, but continued sleeping.

I then blew again, a little harder this time, she smiled wider and opened her eyes.

"What was that for?' She asked, while yawning.

I smiled, how could I not. " We need to get up, and start our day." I said setting up slightly.

She nodded, her eyes staring at my chest. I smiled my crooked smile she liked and rose an eyebrow.

"Whatch'a doing?" I said jokingly.

"Nothin" she said playing along.

We both smiled happy smiles, but mine not quit reaching my eyes, I really hoped this dream did not end soon.

At about three in the afternoon, I decided to go to school to get some of my work. I pulled up to the school, parked at my usual parking space, and headed my way inside.

School just ended so the halls were still packed with people. I heard several "Hi Mr. Cullen", and "Hope you feel betters" in the hallways. Wanting to get back to my Bella as soon as possible I only nodded a polite nod at the comments thrown at me.

I was almost to my room when I was pulled into a class room by someone.

Almost all the lights were off, only one small bulb going off casting shadows.

"Hello Edward" said someone at the far end of the room. I squinted trying to make out who it was.

The person was dressed in an over coat and large hat.

"Come have a seat Edward." said the figured pulling out a chair. I walked over to him and sat in the chair he had pulled out.

"Now I ..." But I cut him off.

"EMMETT?!" I yelled, anger taking over. He turned on the light.

"How did you know?" He asked looking crest fallen.

I sighed and picked up part of his coat. "This is what you wore last year for Halloween." I said

"Oh and you also still have on your name tag." I added with a smirk.

He quickly puled off his "HI my name is Couch Cullen" Name tag and put it in his pocket.

"I do not." He said, his tongue out. How was he older then me.

"Emmett, why" I said gesturing to the room we were in. He smiled a sad smile.

" I really don't think your and Bella's relationship is save anymore." He said, serious Emmett coming out.

"Why?" I asked not knowing if he found out about the note or not.

He shook his head and silently pulled out a folded piece of paper.

" I found it on your desk this morning, I had to be the sub." He said handing me the paper.

I slowly opened it and was shocked on what I found.

Edward, Bella I'm shocked

You should really close the blinds

Oh well.

Your times together are limited

spend them wisely.

From 'Wouldn't you like to know'.

I stood there in shocked.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but maybe you and Bella weren't meant to be." Emmett said patting me on the shoulder in a brotherly way.

I didn't listen. I ran outside of the school as fast as I could and in to my car. I had to get to Bella, our times were limited.

* * *

SO what cha think. I really like this chapter, and its very important too. WHO WANTS TO TAKE A GUESS ON WHO 'WOULNT YOU LIKE TO KNOW ' IS JUST SEND IT WITH YOUR REFIEW AND IF YOU WIN YOUR NAMES WIL BE POSTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

MUCH LOVE

TATERS


	14. So much love brings bad things

Hey my people, I know most of ya must hate me for the mean cliffy last chapter but I promise this next chapter is not as bad, I hope. So enjoy. But wait don't leave yet I must tell y'all some things. Last chapter I told you who ever guessed who 'wouldn't you like to know would get there names put down on this chapter. I could not do that this time cause I will not be telling who the person is yet, but I will thank you all the great reviews. Please keep them a comin. And lastly I want to say enjoy. 

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS

* * *

Edward's POV

As soon as I got home I ran up to Bella's and my room. When I reached the landing of the stairs, I quickly shoved the note into the front pocket of my jeans. I then was at the door of our room, took a deep breath to steady me, then entered, a fake smile on my face. 

But as soon as I saw my beautiful angels face, then fake smile plastered on my face turned into a real smile, no effort at all. 

I slowly walked over to the bed where my love laid sleeping. Her reddish brown haired pooled out over my pillow. The single sheet on the bed tangled around her, barely covering her thigh, and not at all covering her chest. 

I let my eyes wonder over her body, her chest slowly rising with each breath she took, her eyes fluttering, as if in a dream. A dream she seemed to be enjoying. Moans began to fill the room as her dream continued. 

I slowly walked over to the bed, taking off my shoes, shirt, and pants in the progress. Only in my boxers, I let myself slid into bed with my sleeping beauty.

Feeling my presence, she rolled over to face me. My Bella then circled her arms around me, still in her dreamy state. She tangled her legs with mine, and I then felt the hotness between them. Upon feeling this, I then noticed that I did too have a 'little' problem um down below. 

I sighed a heavy sigh, knowing that we could not 'fix' my problem, on account that my Bella was to sore to follow through. 

Untangling our legs, I softly shook my Bella to wake. "Bella Love, Please wake up." I said, my friend getting more um, 'happy' as of Bella's still automobile moans. Her knee then softly brushed against my groin, causing me to moan out too.

Knowing if she pushed me any farther we would have to continue. I blew in her ear, this seemed to work again, because she stopped moaning. Thank God. 

"Bella, Love are you up?" I asked, love littering my voice. She smiled again, but not yet answering my question. I then blew once more, knowing that this should get her up. She moved a little closer, rubbing her knew once again across my groin, causing me to shudder. Blowing in her ear not working to my advantage, I slowly creped down stairs.

I made my way over to the living room, and over to my piano. Still in only my black boxers, I began to play Bella's lullaby. 

The soft magical tune soon filled the room with its melody. I let myself go to the music, my hands gliding over the ivory keys. 

Bella's lullaby, something I could never forget, was slowly filling the room, the house, and my heart. I loved Bella, and nothing could stop that, not even 'Wouldn't you like to know'. 

Knowing that me and Bella have only been together mere weeks, was amazing, knowing that only about a month ago Bella and I were only student and teacher, teacher and student to each other was. 

But no matter how long we've been together there was one thing for sure: I loved Bella with all my heart, and will never let anyone or anything tear us apart. 

Thats when I knew what I had to do. I quickly wrote a note, telling Bella that I needed to go do somethings, placed it next to her on the pillow, put on some clothes, and made my way to the rest of my live.

* * *

Bella's POV

I felt the soft tickle of someone blowing in my ear, I smiled. It was probably Edward back from the school trying to get me up. 

He had woken me up from the most wonderful dream, a dream we had recently made reality. 

I felt the same tickle as Edward blew in my ear again. Not wanting to get up, I hugged him closer, making sure to rub my knee right below the waist. 

I heard a load throaty moan, reveling my accomplishment. I smiled to myself, maybe we could do my dream again. 

My mind still in the gutter, I snuggled closer to him, causing another moan on Edward's part. 

I heard my angel call for me to get up. I just smiled, not wanting any of this to end. I had the strangest feeling that, maybe just maybe, things with Edward were going to change, If for the good or for the bad, I don't know. 

After pondering over this thought for awhile I heard the beautiful sound of my Lullaby drift up the stairs and to my waiting ears. 

The magical music that my lover played comforted me, sending me, yet again, to a peaceful slumber. 

I woke up about an hour later finding a small piece of folded paper on Edward's pillow. On the front of the note _Bella_ was written in Edward's elegant handwriting. Guessing it was for me, I picked it up and unfolded it. It read: 

_Dearest Bella, _

_I have gone out for a little while to pick _

_up somethings. _

_I wont be long, and I didn't want to _

_wake you, you looked so peaceful. _

_I bet it was from my excellent performance last_

_night that made you so tired today. _

_Love you lots, be back soon, _

_Love, _

_Edward_

I hugged the note close to me. How could he be so sweet in just three sentences. I thought while laying my head back down on his pillow. 

I slowly smelt the delicious smell that is Edward, and inhaled it deeply. I loved him so much, that it wasn't even funny. Not that it ever was funny, but still we had only been in love for a couple of weeks, and yet it seemed like so much more. 

We were soul mates from the start. I thought, digging my face deeper into the pillow. 

After several minutes of basking in Edward's smell, I decided I need to get up for my day. I didn't really see the point thought, it was already five o'clock. 

After searching and locating Edward's shirt from last night, I quickly put it on and made my way downstairs for something to eat. 

I found some cereal and a bowl and started to eat. It was quite without out someone else in the house, and I suddenly felt lonely. 

I finished my snack and put the dishes into the sink. I started to head into the den, when I felt...strange. I felt as if someone was watching me, spying. I quickly turned around, to check to see if I saw anyone, but not a soul there. 

Brushing it off I started back into the den. I sat down on the chair and turned on the T.V.

I then felt the same presence again. The feeling of being watched. Stating to panic, I picked up the phone to call Edward. 

When I picked up the phone though, I didn't hear a thing, not even a dial tone. The line was cut off. 

Feeling really panicked, I dashed up the stairs and to Edward's and my room. I quickly ruffled through my purse, and found my cell. 

I quickly dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring. 

"Hello love, did you sleep well?" He said seeming really happy for some reason. 

"Edward," I said all in rush. "Get here as fast as you can, I think someones in the house." 

"Bella, where are you now?" He asked, all traces of happiness gone.

" I'm in our room, but the phone line is cut and I felt like someone was watching me downstairs." I said, just wanting Edward to get here already. 

"Alright, Bella stay where you are, I'll be there right a way." He said, hanging up the phone. 

For the next ten minutes I sat there in silence, not daring to make a sound. Then I heard it. It sounded like someone was looking, searching through stuff. 

To frighten to move I sat there, petrified by fear. Then noise then followed up to the stairs. And into the hallway right out side my door. 

Then I heard the most wonderful noise in the world: th sound of a garage door opening, followed by a 'BELLA'. 

The noise outside the room stopped, followed by someone running down the stairs. 

"Bella!" My angle called running up the stairs that the other had just run down. Edward then soon opened the door and let him self in. 

"Bella are you alright, are you hurt?" He asked gathering me into a hug. 

"I'm fine, just a little frighten." I said wrapping my legs around him for support, not paying attention to the fact that the only thing I had on was his shirt. 

"Who was here Bella, so you know?" He asked picking me up and carrying me to the hallway. 

I shook my head. "I don't know, they ran off when you came in." I said, just enjoying the closeness. 

He nodded "But your ok?" He asked, concern in his beautiful green eyes. 

"Now I am." I said hugging him tighter.

* * *

What did you think, if you know who was in the house tell me in the review. And trust me when I say things are going to get juicy soon. 

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	15. Charlie

Hey my people, I know I haven't updated in like forever but I have been on vacation. So now here I am, giving you a very late update. This chapter just so happens to be one of the biggest so enjoy.

Much Love

TATERS

* * *

Edward's POV

I watched over my love as she sleep peacefully. How could I have let something like this happen to her. I should never leave her in the house alone. What if something had happened to her? I could never live with myself if she had been hurt, or worse.

I should stop thinking like that though, she was safe now and thats all that mattered. And besides, Bella's and my future was just getting started.

I was still watching my angel when she started to stir. Her beautiful long brown hair came pooling down her back and her big doe like eyes opened as she turned to face me.

"Hi," she said while circling her arms around my neck, "What time is it?"

I smiled, " Almost time for us to get up for school." I said knowing she would not like the answer.

She frowned, "That time already, don't I get a sick day from yesterday?" She asked kissing me on the forehead.

I also frowned "Bella you have already missed way to much school in the last couple days." I started to smile, "But tonight I'm taking you out on a special dinner, just the two of us, you'll have that to look forward to." I said returning her kiss, but on the lips.

She laughed "Fine I guess we can go to school today, if you really want to." She said, snuggling closer to me and closing her eyes.

"Bella don't fall asleep again, you need to get up and get ready." I said looking at the clock and seeing it was already time to get up.

She looked up at me " You have to be kidding, already!" She yelled.

"Yes Bella, its already time to get up, come on rise and shine." I said.

She shook her head, "No, five more minutes."

I laughed then started to tickle her. "Come on rise and shine and give God the glory glory rise and shine and.."

"STOP, STOP" she yelled while laughing, but trying to kick me off. She hates it when I sing.

"Whats wrong Bells, don't like my singing?" I asked playfully.

She continued to laugh and kick, when one of her kicks finally hit something. OWW

Bella's POV

I was still trying to get him off me when one of my kicks finally hit something.

Edward fell off the bed in a moan and was holding his...whoops thats got to hurt.

I looked over the side of the bed, "Edward, I'm so so sorry." I said still laughing, hey he got what he deserved.

He looked like he tried to smile but failed, I must kick harder then I thought.

Edward sat there for several more minutes until he spoke, "Lets not do that again." he said standing up and sitting on the bed.

I started to laugh again, "You ...you.. got what...you deserved." I said between my laughs. He just sat there looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you done?" He asked after several minutes. I just nodded between a chuckle.

He sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready. I followed soon after.

We arrived at the school about an hour later, just in time for Edward to be in. The parking lot was already filled with staff and students running about.

Edward and I, not bothering that about hundred students were watching, got out of the car at the same time.

Lucky for us no one was paying attention to us, instead everyone's attention seemed to be focused on one bush next to the side of the school.

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He looked puzzled, his eyes directed towards the bush as well.

Edward slowly started to walk towards the bush, the look of puzzlement still there.

As Edward was walking closer, it seemed that everyone's eyes were following him. I quickly walked over to him to see what was the matter. As I walked closer everyone's eyes were now on the two of us.

I grabbed Edward's hand, "Whats going on, whats in the bush?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I think it might be..."

Before Edward could finish his sentence the bush started to move again, then guess who jumped out.

Charlie

Edward quickly shoved me behind his back, not caring that about two hundred students were watching.

"Hello my little Bella." Charlie said with a fake smile.

"What do you want?!" Edward said to him, his arm around me tightening.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said. He was the one leaving th notes.

"You were the one sending the notes." Edward said, it wasnt a question it was a statement.

" Yes I was, now I want to take Bella away from you like you took her away from me, you see I love my Bella very much and would like her back." Charlie said his hands in his coat.

"Bull!!" I yelled at him, he never loved me, never

"Well you see I thought we might of came to this little snag." Charlie said pulling something out of his coat, a gun.

"Charlie don't do something that you would regret." Edward said in a panic. Then added, "SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!"

"No no Edward I don't think the police need to get involved with this, " Charlie said aiming the gun, "it wont take long at all." Then he fired.

The next couple seconds happened in a blur. I heard the gun being fired, then the sight of Edward running in front of me, then the sight and smell of blood, lots and lots of Edward's blood pooling from his body onto the hard blacktop. I heard several yells of ' No not Edward', ' are they together', and 'poor Bella.', but the loudest to me was Edward's shallow breathing.

In the distance I could hear the sound of sirens as I dropped to my knees beside of Edward.

It was like we were the only people left in the world as we stared up at each other.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Bella."

It shocked me on how soft and small his voice sounded.

"Edward, you'll be ok, right?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.

He tried to smile, "Bella, I love you."

I started to cry, "Edward no don't say your goodbyes."

"Bella dig into my pocket." He said his eyes starting to drift shut.

I obeyed and pulled out a small velvet box, a small velvet ring box.

"Edward..."

"Bella I want you to have this ring as to remember me. I was going to give it to you later on, but I don't think ill have that chance. I love you Bella, and I always will." He said as I slowly opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was simple, just a small silver band with a heart shaped diamond, but it screamed Edward.

"It was my grandmothers." He said starring at the ring with a sad smile.

"Edward its beautiful, I love it, I love you." I said hugging him not caring that my shirt was stained with blood.

He smiled, "I love you too Bella and I always will."

Then we kissed, a soft tender kiss, a kiss that was our way of saying goodbye.

The last thing I remember was being pulled away from my love's dieing body, then darkness.

* * *

Iknow it was bad but it was really hard to right that

MUCH LOVE TATERS


	16. Three years later

Hey my people!! yesterday I had started a new story on fiction press and when a said I might not finish this one you all were like, no way I hate you and stuff so im going to continue this one. So ya here ya go. Oh and I know nothing on comas so bare with me here. I UPDATED!!

* * *

Three years later.

Bella's POV

"Come on Anthony sweetheart, lets go see daddy."

My little two year old, almost three, toddled out of the house carrying his favorite stuffed dog, Mr. Ruff.

"Anthony, why are you bringing your toy?" I asked while picking him up and putting him in his car seat.

"I wanted daddy to have him for while." Replied my overly smart toddler, he gets it from his father, thats for sure.

I smiled a sad smile, "Do you think maybe it will wake him up to have it with him?" I asked, softly stroking his cheek. My son only nodded in return.

After that dreadful day in my high school parking lot I soon found out I was pregnant with Edward's baby. Edward didn't die, no he ended up in what has now been an almost three year coma. The doctors said that if Edward doesn't show signs of improvement soon there going to 'pull th plug'.

The rest of my senior year went on in a blur. People always asked me about my relationship with Mr. Cullen and always blamed me for his 'death' as everyone said. No one seemed to have faith that Edward would wake up. Everyone except me and my son, we had complete faith that our Edward would wake up, one day.

I made through the rest of the year without anyone finding out I was pregnant with there English teacher's baby. Only Alice and Emmet knew, that is until I gave birth. I was even in the news paper.

"Resident Bella Swan gives Birth to Local English teacher, Edward Cullen's Baby." Was what it read, along with a whole page about the shotting and Edward's and my relationship. Lets say that was on hell of a week.

Things have seemed to calm down though, at least in the community, around the Cullen family however was horrible, and yes I said Cullen family. I think as my self as a Cullen through and through. Alice and Emmett welcomed me and Anthony with open arms when I asked them, now were just one big family. One big broken family.

I patted the top of Anthony's head.

"You ready sweetheart?" I asked looking at my child that looked so much like his father. He had big round green eyes, that almost hurt to look at because they reminded me so much of Edward's. He also owned a big much of messy reddish brown hair, slightly darker then Edward's but he stilled was the perfect image of his father.

"Yes, lets go see daddy." Anthony said smiling like mad. Poor kid he didn't even now the serious condition of his father, his father that may never talk to him.

I slowly pulled out of the drive way and made my way to the local hospital.

* * *

Seeing Edward lay so helpless on his bed made my heart break all over again, just as it did every time I saw him here.

I slowly walked over and took hold of his hand, it was so cold.

"Hi Edward." I said softly " I brought Anthony again, you know your son." He didn't reply just like I knew he wouldn't.

A let go of his hand and allowed Anthony to walk up and take it.

"Hi daddy," He said happily. " I brought you present." He softly placed his dog on Edward's chest. Knowing to be careful of the cords and wires coming put of his father. He broke my heart to see.

"Its Mr. Ruff, my puppy. Maybe he'll make you happy, and you wake up." my son said hopefully.

Anthony smiled happily at his father, " Come on daddy wakey wakey."

Edward didn't stir.

Tears started to fill my sons eyes. " He doesn't like it!" He wailed running over to hug my leg.

"Shush, He does like it sweetheart, just you wait." I said stroking my sons hair.

"Honey why don't you wait in the play center for mommy. I want to talk to your daddy alone." I said trying to hide my tears from my son.

Anthony slowly toddles out side to the hospital play center.

I walked over to my love.

"Hi Edward," I said softly holding his hand again and letting the tears fall " I've missed you a lot, why wont you come back." This was a regular routine for me. I would hold his hand while I cried, begging for him to come back to me. So far he hasn't yet.

After a while one of Edward's nurses came in.

"Mrs. Cullen I'm going to have to ask you to leave, visiting hours are over." She said, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

I nodded, and let go of my loves hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I said to Edward, placing a genital kiss on his temple.

* * *

"Mommy, why wont daddy wake up from his nap?" Anthony asked later that night.

"Because hes still sleepy." I answered, placing him in his big boy bed. "Just like you should be, good night sweetheart." A place a kiss on his temple, just like I did earlier to his father.

"Night mommy." I heard my baby say as I walked out into the hallway.

I slightly made my may to the old guest room, now my room. After that day at the high school I cant sleep in the same bed as Edward and I once had. Knowing that that bed held so many memories.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and crawled into bed.

After pulling up the covers, I rested my head on Edward's old pillow. Though Edward's smell was long gone from the pillow, it still gave me a small amount of security.

I then did something I haven't done in a long time, I prayed. I prayed to God that Edward would wake up, I prayed that Anthony wouldn't have to grown up without a father, and I prayed that it would happen before it was to late.

* * *

Well there you go, an update. I know its shorter then usually but its better then nothing. SO tell me what you think In your REVIEWS

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	17. Hes awake

Hey my people. Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. Once again, im sorry for not updating for such a long time. So to make it up to y'all, im giving you this chapter. Enjoy!!

Much Love

Taters

* * *

Three weeks later.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

I awoke to the shrill ringing of the phone. At, ( I checked the clock ) three in the morning. Great.

Tiredly and a little annoyed, I made my way to go answer the stupid phone. It better not wake Anthony, I thought to my self.

After tripping twice on nothing in particular, I finally, finally made it to the phone.

"Hello." I said, not at all politely.

However. As soon as I heard what the person on the other side had to say, which was Alice, I quickly felt wide awake.

"Hes up."

And I was out of the house in a flash.

* * *

"Alice, I got your call, is he really up." I asked not even bothering to say hello to anyone.

She nodded. "He woke up about 2:30 this morning. And they said we could go in and see him, but..."

I cut her off. "Oh Alice this is wonderful."

I turned to look at my son in my arms. "Anthony, isn't this great, Daddy is up, he woke up. Your doggy worked."

The looked on Anthony's face was pure happiness.

" I made daddy all better?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

I nodded. "You had a big part in it."

He smiled

"Come on," I said hugging Anthony tighter, "lets go see daddy."

I started to walk towards Edward's room, but right when I reached the door, Alice had caught up.

"Bell I should tell you that Edward..." But I handed her Anthony.

"I want to see him first. Alone."

"But Bella, he doesn't..." But I had already walked in.

There he was. His eyes were opened, something that I hadn't seen in along time, but they didn't seem quite as, brilliant as they usually did. It was like something was missing. He still had many wires and cords hanging out of him in every which way, but it was still Edward.

I walked closer.

"Edward?" I asked reaching for his hand. He looked so weak. His used to be firm tight muscle built arm, had lost most of its bulk and was now weak looking, sickly.

He looked over at me. Eyes wide, with curiosity.

I held his hand.

"Edward!" I asked again.

He slowly nodded.

My face broke out into a smile, something I it hadn't done in a long time.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy, your awake." I went in to give him a kiss. He pulled back.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

Alice came walking in holding Anthony. He squealed with excitement and joy and rushed over to Edward.

I caught him right before he go to his father. "Hold on Anthony, one minute." I turned to Edward's sister.

"Alice, whats wrong." I asked, dreading the answer.

Alice walked in further, head down, tears filling her eyes.

"Bella, he doesn't remember a thing."

I was sure she could hear my heart breaking into a million pieces because it sounded like a explosion to my own ears.

* * *

Ok ok I know its really really short, but I really needed to get this part out of the way. Basically if your weren't following, Edward just woke up but he doesn't have his memory. So I hope you enjoy even thought its short, but hey its like 2:30 (hehe) in the morning and a 13 year old does needs her rest.

MUCH LOVE

Taters

PS. In your reviews if you guess why my name is TATERS. Ill put your name down on the next ch. ( oh and if you already know cause your my friend, dont say it!!)


	18. I helped

Teehee I lied heres the next ch. Remember spell errors for Anthony are on purpose.

Taters

* * *

Three Weeks later

Over the past weeks Edward had been in the hospital having multiple test done to him.

Today he was finally free to go home. But no matter how happy I was that he was awake and well, the pain knowing that he doesn't know who I am, or anyone else, is doubled.

"Anthony, sweetheart lets go see daddy."

Anthony slowly waddled into the living room where I was waiting. Ever since he learned that his dad was awake and didn't know who he was, hes been...well...depressed. He blames me, thinking that I didn't tell Edward about him, despite the fact that he was with me all the times I've talked to Edward about him.

Anthony came over to me and put his hands up, not muttering a single word.

I sighed and picked him up anyway. Despite the warm spring air, I graped a small light weight jacket for Anthony.

"When are you going to not be mad at me sweetheart?" I asked while walking up to the car in the drive way.

He just shook his head.

"It's not my fault that daddy doesn't know who you are, it was the bad sleep that he was in." I said trying to fix hes thoughts on the subject.

He shook his head again.

"And he doesn't just not know who you are," I said tears starting to swim in my eyes, " he doesn't know who anyone is, or even who he is right know, so please Anthony please don't be mad at me." By the time I was done ranting, the tears had begun to fall. I looked at Anthony in my arms, and saw that he too was crying.

"Not mad at you Mommy." He said wiping at his eyes, then reaching a small hand to my face and wiping at my eyes too. "Don't cry."

I smiled through my tears. " Thank you Anthony." I said as I placed him into his car seat in the back of Edward's old Volvo.

"Mommy?" Anthony said, after we had been in the car for awhile.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him through the mirror. He looked hopeful.

"Will daddy ever know who we are?" He asked while chewing on his stuffed lion, Leo. He had left Mr. Ruff at the hospital with Edward.

The tears came again, swelling in my eyes, threating to fall. "I don't know Anthony, I really don't." I said to him his happy hopeful face falling into a frown. "All we can do is hope and pray that your daddy remembers us one day." I said the tears falling for the second time today.

"I'll pray mommy and then daddy will know who we are, just like he woked up. I did that, I helpped."

I smiled, Anthony was full of childhood hope, something I hope he never losses.

We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. This was going to be the first time we visited Edward since he woke up without any wires and all his test done. The best part about this visit however was not the because he had all his test done and was off the live support, no this visit was great because Edward got to come home today. Edward gets to come home to his family, even if he didn't remember who that family was.

"Bella, over here!" A happy looking Alice called from across the room.

I quickly picked up Anthony and started to jog towards Edward's hyper pixie sister.

"Alice how is he today?" I asked switching Anthony to my other hip.

" He doing great, all his test are done and hes free to come home." She said taking Anthony from my arms.

"Is he doing any better?" I asked knowing the she knew what I was talking about.

"Well his doctors been working with him on minor things, you know his name, age, and all his personal information."

I nodded, telling her to go on.

She sighed, " Hes also be working with Edward to remember other things, like colors and objects, but he seems to have picked up them quickly. Edward was a smart boy...IS a smart boy." He smile turned downwards.

"Alice, whats wrong?" I asked quietly

"He still doesn't know who we are, any of his family really. I mean...he knows who we are, just not as the people he used to know. He has no idea who we really are. Does that make since?" She asked sadly and in a rush.

I nodded. " Ya I know what you mean. Does he know about me yet...about how we meet." I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.

She shook her head.

"They want him to remember stuff on his own. He really hasn't gotten any of his memories back yet."

I took Anthony back from her. "Thank you Alice, can we go in and see him?" I asked already walking towards his door.

"Ya go on in, he should be awake."

I thanked her and slowly made my way into his room.

* * *

Teehee I lied. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know its a small cliffy, but I promise I will update sooner next time. As for the Taters contest, know body got it right. Some people were close but most everyone thought it was because I really like potatoes. Well I do but that wasn't it. I'm TATERS because my middle name is TATE and one day I was at the bowling ally and on the board my dad put up taters for my name and it just stuck so ya thats why my name is TATERS. So review and go check out my new story.

TATERS


	19. Its a start

TEEHEE heres the next ch.

Taters

He was sitting in the chair next to the window in his room. His eyes, just as they have been for the last mouth, were glazed over and confused. He had on blue jeans and a simple red shirt that brought out the red in his hair. His usually well toned muscles were still barely there and sickly looking. Mr. Six pack was surly gone, but he was well and thats all that matters.

I walked closer to him, cautious not to frighten him. "Edward?" I asked simply, coming to take the set next to his in front of the window.

He turned his head in my direction and smiled. Though he still did not really know who I was, Anthony and I have talked to him on a regular basis and he eventually knew a name to my face.

"Bella?...and Anthony?" He asked a look of confusion, but yet confidence on his face. He was pretty sure he got it right.

"Yes, hi Edward. How have you been." He knew what I meant. Shortly after he had woken up they had told him that he had lost his memory. Ever since then he has been determined to recover it.

He seemed to think things over for awhile. I handed Anthony to him. It seems even if father didn't know who son was, there bond was just as strong.

"Ive been doing...ok. I remembered how to brush my teeth yesterday, and how to take a shower. I figured those things were rather important to remember. I didn't want to stink." He said slowly bouncing Anthony on his knee.

Edward didn't know that he had a son, nor that him and I loved each other more then friends. The doctors said important things, like family, had to be remembered on his own.

"Thats good, its important to not stink." I said

He laughed

"Really I would never imagine." He said sarcastically.

I smiled seeing the old Edward seeing through.

He looked back at Anthony, who had been told before not to tell Edward that he was his son. 'Even if Edward does get his memory back he still would not know who the little boy bouncing on his knee is.' I thought to myself.

"Bella?" He asked, while stopping his knee bouncing. He looked tired.

"Yes?" I answered back, tacking Anthony back from him. He had fallen asleep.

"What did I do for a job, or did I even have a job?" He asked as an afterthought.

I bite my lip. "I'm not sure if I can tell you that, its kind of important."

He sighed. " Ok then, can you answer another question for me?"

"If my aloud to." I answered

"What are you to me, how are we related?" He said looking out the window the confused expression plaster to his face.

:Edward you know I cant answer questions like that, there to important."

He got up form the chair.

"Its just so frustrating!" He yelled while walking over to his bedside table.

"I know Edward." I said quietly trying not to wake Anthony.

He fingered a petal on one of the flowers on the table before ripping it off.

"No you don't!" hr exploded "You have no idea what its like not knowing a single face. Having strangers taking car of you and placing kisses on you fore head."

"Edward I,"

"Or only knowing how to do simple things, like how to talk or walk. Its hard not knowing if your hugging your sister, or mother, or brother, or even not knowing if you even have any siblings or parents. Not knowing if you have a family, a lover, a wife, children. All you know is that you lost your god damn memory and that you'll never know if you'll get it back. So no Bella you will never know whats its like. You will never know whats its like to be shot and end up in a coma for god knows how long and lose your memory. You will never kno..."

"Oh my God Edward!" I said running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Umm..." He said patting me on the back.

"You remembered something. You remembered how you got in the coma!" I said happily.

"I...guess I did." He said a smile on his face.

"Do you remember who shot you...or why?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes of too high.

He shook his head, " No, im sorry."

"Its ok, your getting better. Its a start. And thats all that matters." I said placing a small kiss on his cheek.

There you go, And this is the part where I have NO idea what happens after a person wakes up from a coma. So he knows how to talk and walk and eat and stuff, and he is slowly stating to know how to do everyday things. And how he got in a coma. So bare with me im not a doctor. And I know its short but this was just a filler chapter. I needed to explain some stuff.

TATERS

Review!!


	20. The old Edward

YA update, Ya i lied but hay i still want you guys to go check out the other stories on Fictionpress. Now this is not a full ch. Its only part of one. But i figured you guys needed an update, sooo. Here ya go. Enjoy. And i know its short but hay i think youll live. Maybe.

Much lover taters.

* * *

"And this is your old house." I said opening the door to the house Edward and I used to share. We had just come home from the hospital, after leaving Anthony with Alice. Edward was eager to remember his past, as was I. Ever since the accident I haven't really changed the house. Actually everything was almost in the exact same place as it was the day Edward and I left for school that day. His shoes were where he left them one day after work, his ungraded papers still on his desk, collecting dust and still un marked. I never had he heart or the nerve to move anything of his, case he woke up and didn't know where is wallet was, or glasses. How right I was.

"I used to live here?" He asked, walking over to one of Anthony's toys, a race car, and picked it up. I laughed a little at his expression. It was of utter confusion and disbelieve.

"Ya you did, thou you didn't play with race cars, that one of Anthony;s toys," I said then had a thought, "Well at least not to my knowledge did you play with toy cars." I creaked a smile to show him I was kidding. He smiled back.

"Well little one, if I played with toy race cars, or any toy in that matter, It would not concern you, rather I did or not. What I do in my spare time is my knowledge and mine alone." He said walking over to the couch and sitting down. I smiled a real smile, something I haven't done in a long time.

He was joking again, the way the old Edward used to joke. And I was laughing and smiling the way the old Bella laughed and smiled. I noticed that when my Edward went away so did that Edward's Bella. I changed and I was ready to change back.

"So you you and Anthony live here now?" He asked his head bent down looking at his knees. I thought about the question. How could I not give something away by answering him truthfully.

"Umm...yes, you know someone had to take care of the house, you know bills and all that." I said. At least it wasn't all the way a lie. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Bella I really want to know what you are to me. I mean..." He paused for a second, as if asking himself if he should ask the question " I want to know if I'm falling in love with a sister, or a cousin, or...past lover." He stopped and looked back down at his hands. Did he just say what I thought he said. Or was my impatient mind playing tricks on me. Could he really be saying that he was in love with me, after only a couple weeks of knowing who I was. Of course, My mind told me, the same thing happened when you where his student. He fell in love just as quick as he did the first time. And for me well I was already in love.

"Edward I don't think I can tell you a lot," I said, his head snapped up " But I tell you that you are definitely not falling in love with your sister." It wasn't the answer he was looking for but he smiled non the less. I really was getting my old Edward back.


	21. Flash Flood

Three weeks later.

Edwards POV

* * *

_Bella and I were setting on a couch, talking. We both had plates of food on our laps. I noticed a bit of sauce on her lips. So lush and welcoming. I slowly reached forward and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled and looked at me questionably. _

_"You had spaghetti sauce on your lips." _

I woke up in a cold sweet. The dream seemed so real, so...it was real. That moment between Bella and I had happened but what else...

I quickly jumped out of bed. My bed? I reached for the rob on the desk chair. Several papers fluttered to the floor in my rush. Each had a names on them.

Mike, Eric, Conner, Lauren, Bella?

I reached down and snatched Bella's paper. It was a report, about me, but? I quickly ran down the stairs not really knowing were I was going. I turned the corner into the living room, my living room? I walked towards the far side of the room. There lied a beautiful white baby grand piano.

I walked over to it slowly. It was a wonderful thing, a little dusty from lack of use but still it was beautiful. I sat down on the bench, not knowing what I was doing. It seemed natural, right for me to be sitting here. There were several sheets of sheet music on the rack on the top of the piano.

The very top one labeled Bella's Lullaby. Bella's?

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they placed themselves on the keys of the piano. Then unknowingly I began to play the notes written on the staff. It was wonderful, I new every not, every thing.

Images began to flood my mind. A new teaching diploma in my hand, a shiny new desk and class room, children lots of children flooding a hall, a shiny Volvo. Then more things stared to shoot through my mind, like watching short clips of a movie in hyper speed. A young pretty girl with dark brown hair entered my classroom. A man beating the same young lady. Rage, pure rage. The same beautiful girl asleep in my house. Me covered in spaghetti and sauce. Bella laughing at me. Bella? Bella. Bella!

Everything stared to come back to me in a flash. Bella, my Bella, students. Bella is my student. No, was my student. Beatings. Her father? He father beat her, she came to live with me. Love, I fell in love with her. I was in love with her. We has sleep together, Passion, love. Anthony! The little boy had to me mine. I was a father. Father! Bella's dad. The notes! We went to school. Her father was there. He had a gun...he was going to shoot Bella. Gun shots in the distance. Bella leaning over me, crying. A velvet box, Bella's 'I love yous'. Bella! Bella! I was like I was sealed in a box, not knowing or seeing anything, then BAM everything was back. Bella!

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, not even caring if I was making a lot of noise. "Bella!, Bella!" I yelled, while running down the hall way. "Bella!" I reached her door and yanked it opened. And there she was, the beautiful Bella that I had left so long ago.

I slowly walked to her bed. My little Bella that could sleep through anything.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear. She smiled, but didn't stir.

I had a thought.

"Wakey wakey my Bella, time for school." I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, that time already?" She asked not opening her eyes. She was dreaming.

"Bella." I said shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes.

"Edward? You alright." She asked, still have asleep.

And then I was kissing her. It was like to halves of a whole connecting after what seemed like forever. And she was kissing me back, with so much passion and longing. She broke the kiss.

She looked at me questionably.

"You had spaghetti sauce on your lips." I said with a knowing smile. Then a smile broke out of my Love's face like nothing before.

"Edward."

* * *

Sorry its short, but hey he got his memory back.  
REVIEW


	22. daddy

**HI MY PEOPLE.**

**This story will be ending soon, maybe one or two chapters left, and i need your help on what to write next.**

**I have put up a poll on my Profile that i would like you to check out. I have put up two of my favorite choices and would like you to suggest some of your own that you would want me to work on.**

**So, check out my Profile and vote on the poll.**

**MUCH LOVE**  
TATERS

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward, _My_ Edward was back. I didn't know what to think when he had come into my room.

I was still half asleep and didn't recognize the knowing and understanding look in his eyes.

A look that I haven't seen In a _long_ time. The look I received when Edward had been Edward.

I was shocked to say the least.

I had thought that he had woken up and didn't know where he was, or forgot where the bathroom was, but he didn't.

He woke up knowing full well who he was, and probably the bathroom too.

So I said the only thing I could say.

"Edward."

Edward's POV

My name. Thats all she said, my name, and I couldn't be happier.

"Bella." I said reaching for her for the first time in what seemed like ages.

She happily welcomed my open arms. She felt right, familiar. Like finding two halves of a whole that mashed perfectly with each other.

I pulled her up the best I could with my weak muscles, trying to position us on the bed more comfortably. She stopped me and stood up on her own.

I frowned.

I hated not being able to do such simple task on my own. Bella noticed my scowl and laughed. The most wonderful sound in the words: Bella's laugh. It sounded like wind chimes. So musical and light.

She looked up at me form my lap. She smiled.

"I missed you." She said while placing her soft slender hand on my ruff cheek. I placed my own hand onto hers.

"I missed you too." I replied, taking her hand form my cheek and placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

Our eyes meet. They meet for the first time in over three years. And all the pent up emotion that were build up inside of us broke in a single second and we cried.

I held her for what seemed like forever, even if it was just mer minutes, it didn't matter, we had time.

Time.

Bella and I had time. We could make something out of our lives. We could be together. I was no longer her teacher, it wasn't illegal.

"Bella?" I asked after a while of pondering my thoughts.

"Yes?" She breathed. Her sweet sent making it almost imposable for me to think straight.

"I Love You." I said, holding her closer and re memorizing her perfect body. I could never get enough of this woman. And we had forever.

"I love you too." She said, her tears falling for the second time tonight. I softly stoked them away with my finger. I pulled Bella as close to me as possible and slowly brought our heads onto the pillows.

"Sleep tight my Bella." I whispered into her ear. She shivered under me.

"Welcome Home Edward."

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling whole. There was something loosely holding onto my waist. I slowly peeked opened an eye.

There he was, Edward, My Edward. Whole, complete, fixed.

I slightly turned to get a better look at his face and was meet by a beautiful set of emerald eyes smiling down at me.

"Morning." I said reaching my hand to stroke his cheek. He leaned into it and sighed in content.

"Good morning my wonderful Bella." He said making my heart melt with joy. I snuggled myself back into Edward's lap. He tightened his weak arms around me.

"Edward?" I asked, not knowing exactly how to ask my question.

"Yes my Love?"

Might as well dive straight in.

"When Mr. Six pack coming back." I asked half jokingly. I didn't care if he came back really, I had Edward and thats all that rally mattered. But still, Edward had potential for a good set of muscles.

"When Mr. Who." He asked, one eye brow raised.

I must of turned four shades of red.

"Um...Mr. Six Pack?" I asked it as a question. Would he think me weird.

Edward then exploded. Thats the only word, exploded, in a fit of laughter. It sounded like music to my ears. I smiled then remembered I was mad at him for laughing at me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"What may I ask is so funny?" I said. It was my turn to raise a brow.

Edward bit his lip to keep form laughing. It didn't help much.

"Mr. Six Pack?" He asked.

I nodded still pissed.

"Mr. Six pack?!" He said bursting into a fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes.

"what can I say, you had a real nice chest." I said. I reached over slightly, wanting another kiss. Edward stopped mid air. His eyes clued to the bedroom door.

"Mommy," Anthony said rubbing his eyes and holding a stuffed cat, "whats for breakfast?"

Edward looked at his only son in aw. He looked pained and joyful at the same time.

"Oh hi Edward." Said Anthony when he looked up. He waddled into my room and tried to crawl up into the bed with us.

Edward reached down and helped him up. He placed a light kiss on the toddlers head.

"Anthony sweetheart, Daddy's home." I said snuggling back into Edward's side and placing my hand on Anthony's shoulder.

Anthony looked up at his father.

"Daddy?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Edward could only nod, tears falling from his eyes. Tears stared to flow fall from my own eyes again.

"Daddy your all better." He said, rapping his tiny little arms around Edward's neck.

"Indeed Anthony I am."

* * *

Hi, just one more ch.

thanks so much for following me with this story, it really means alot. My goal for this story had all ways been 1000 reviews and i came very closes. Hopefully i will make my goal in these last two chapters.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	23. Epilogue

**Thank you guys so much for going along with me as i wrote this story. It really means alot. I will now be working on "Home is where the Heart is" and i hope its as popular as this one. **

**SO please enjoy the Epiloge. **

**much love and thanks**

**TATERS**

**

* * *

**

One year later

**Bella's POV**

I watched as he passed the room giving his lesson of the day. Hes messy bronze hair falling in his eyes, his beautiful vibrant green eyes showing knowledge. He passed between each mini piano, helping the children find each note of the keyboard.

"Yes that right, but the next one is sharp." He said to a small little girl no older then five. The girl looked troubled for a second, then she smartly hit a key. She turned and smiled at her teacher.

"Was that right?" She asked. She started to bite and pick at her fingers. Edward turned and smiled right back at her.

"Yes, that was wonderful Lisa."

A year has past since Edward retrieved his memory and we're finally a family. Anthony was excited when his daddy knew who he was. Now Edward and him are very close and besides each other they look like little twins. Anthony even picked up Edward's crooked grin.

Edward walked to the next student and showed them the proper notes to play.

He turned around to look at me in the back of the room and smiled. I smiled back and watched as he made his way around the room. I looked down at my wedding ring that Edward had given me right before he slipped into a coma. It was beautiful and my second favorite next to my wedding ring.

Our wedding was simple, just our closest friends and family. Anthony was Edward's best man, and it was a sight to see him all decked out in a small tuxedo. I smiled at the happy memory.

"No, the one above middle C. Yes that right. Good job."

I turned back to Edward as he was correcting another student. Edward now works at a private music school in Seattle. After everyone had found out about Edward and I they took away his teaching diploma and forbid him from teaching higher grade students. Now he teaches piano to kindergarten though second graders, and he loves it. Not to mention it pays well.

I searched the classroom for Edward. He was with Anthony, the youngest student in Edward's class.

"But daddy, I just cant do it, its too hard." Anthony said, slumping in his chair. Edward crouched beside his son.

"Never give up, you have great potential. Now try it again. Slower this time." He said patting Anthony on the back.

"Ok." He said placing his small little fingers on the keys. He sounded better this time, but still missing quite a few notes.

"I just cant Daddy." He said tears welling up into his eyes.

I wanted to run over there and help him, but I knew to stay back, this was Edward's class. I was just a parent.

"Yes you can Anthony, listen if I gave up all those years ago, guess who wouldn't be here." Edward said wiping a tear from his son's eye. Anthony knew the answer. We all ways asked him this when ever he was down on himself.

"Me." He said quietly, more to himself then to his dad. Edward heard it anyway.

"Right, because your mother and I had to work and fight to be with one another, just as you do with learning these note." He patted the paper in front of the keyboard. "Now again." He added and stepped away from his son.

Anthony let in a big breath and then blew it out, calming himself. He once again placed his fingers on the key, and played. It was better this time, almost as good as the older kids in the class. As far as I could tell. Edward sure seemed to think so.

"Wonderful Anthony, great job." He said while placing a smiley sticker on Anthony's sheet music.

Anthony had the biggest grin on his face as he ran over to me.

"Look mommy look, I got a smiley." He said showing me the blue sticker on his paper. I pulled the music out of his hands and pretended to analyze the sticker.

"Yep," I said after I handed him his paper back, "Thats one awesome sticker."

Anthony smiled a radiant smile and ran back over to his piano. He was so happy.

"Hey." said Edward as he wrapped his arms around my front.

"Hey yourself." I said as I leaned in to lightly kiss his lips. There were several 'ewww's in the background. I rolled my eyes at Edward jokingly. He chuckled and captured my lips in another blissful kiss.

"Do you think my lovely wife is free tonight?" He asked wiggling his eyes brows suggestively. I laughed.

"No," I said leaning my head against his chest, "Shes got a date with her lovely husband." I finished, letting him go.

"Well I don't think he'll mind to much if I sill you for a few hours." He said, kissing my cheek and walking back to his class. I watched him walk away.

And you know what? I think I might just have a crush on the teacher.

**THE END**


	24. Thanks

**Hey my people I just wanted to say thanks. You guys the whole time supported me and made me feel special. Now I have a question. I put up the last chapter of this story up yesterday, and never received the notice that my new chapter was up through e-mail, nor did I receive the reviews that my fans had sent. I need help and was wondering how to fix this. So please if you know tell me. So thank you. **

**PS.. My new story is up, but I am going to take a small break from writing, a week maybe more, however in my next story I promise you guys a update and week, maybe every two. **

**MUCH LOVE AND THANKS  
TATERS**


	25. PLEASE READ

Hey my people.......don't worry I'm pretty sure I'm still doing HIWTHI But I started a new story called Alaskan Tress and for you that have read it thanks you, and don't worry there's going to be a plot, a very complicated plot. So please go check it out and remember to review review review.......ps the better and more reviews my new story gets the faster a chapter for HIWTHI will be posted.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	26. SURPRISE

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated, and I'm so sorry. I know a lot of people are disappointed with me, and I apologize deeply. I love writing but recently I've just not be motivated or too busy to do so. I'm also an artist and have been more taken with that this past year. Actually, I'm currently involved with a major art contest for a backpack company! I MADE IT TO THE FINALS out of tons of people all over the world! Now, here is what I'm was wondering, if you guys will vote for me, and I know this has come up before, but if guys vote for me and send me a review or message saying you did so, I PROMISE PRMOISE PROMISE TO UPDATE ONE CHAPTER OF ANY ONE OF MY STORIES FOR EVERY 5 VOTES I GET! Please help an inspiring young artist out! :D You can find my contest at www .baobaobags .com and voting is real simple and will only take a second of your time. Just click enter and then vote and then choose taters7 with the piece "Overflow" :D its that easy. And if you really love me, you can vote once a day and spread the word out to your fellow readers and friends. :D

Thanks a munch guys!

TATERS :D


End file.
